


You're Crazy But I Love You Anyway

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Ian Loves Mickey The Way He Is [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Day 1 - AUs General, Day 6 - Alternate First Meetings, Diva Mickey, Fluff, GW2017A, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, Happy Ending, Humor, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ian, Rich Ian, Smut, just a tiny winy bit, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "Don't fuck with me Ian. You know I'm crazy.""I know. But I love you anyway."Or:Ian told Mickey "I am yours." which by definition means Mickey owns him. And Mickey, Mickey takes that shit seriously.(Gallavich Week Day 1- AUs General. Day 6- Alternate First Meetings)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/gifts).



> **FIC NUMBER 100!!** Holy shiet.
> 
> I would have loved to participate on every single day of Gallavich Week but unfortunately I didn't have the time. But I feel nice being a part of it anyway. 
> 
> I have wanted to write this fic for so long, have had this idea for months! And I am so glad to b dedicating this fic to the wonderful Jessica. Just like she dedicated an entire month to reading all my stuff. (ʘ‿ʘ) I know right?  
> That made me feel so good. 
> 
> So to Jess, one of the sweetest people I know, and a gr8 friend. Lots of love ♥♥ Mwah! Mwah!
> 
> And everyone else who clicked on this, thank you and enjoy!!!  
> Isn't Gallavich Week fun? So many fics to read!!! I am yet to catch up

Mickey had planned to stay home in bed but his sister had other plans. He had just covered himself and gotten comfortable under his blankets when Mandy poured a bucket of cold water on him. She had yelled out "I am not going out by myself fuckface!" And now here they were at a gay club. Mickey all dressed up in a black button down and perfect fitting jeans and gelled back hair. Because Mandy wouldn't let him dress down. Bitch.

They manage to find an empty booth since it's only 10:00PM. Mickey isn't in a clubbing mood, but since he's already here,  he plans on getting very drunk. So he waves down a waiter and orders their first drinks. 

                                  **`•`•`•**

Mickey is drunk enough to start dancing. Or in his case, stand with his glass in his hand and sway his hips. His sister dissapeared in the bathroom with a blond girl what seems like an hour ago. So he's just by himself moving to the beat slowly when he feels two hands on his hips and a warm body press behind him. Mickey rolls his eyes and stops dancing. He tries to pull away but the strong hands refuse to let him go. 

"Let me fucking go before i break your fucking face!" Mickey shouts over the loud music. 

"Feisty." The voice says in his ear and the warm breath makes Mickey shiver. 

Mickey tries to get himself out of the tight hold but the guy rubs his clothed crotch against Mickey's similarly clothed ass and the action gives him pause. Dude's packing. He bites his lip and grinds back on the man's dick. He feels the strangers hold loosen when he does that so Mickey takes the opportunity to pull away. 

Already attracted to the guys dick and height, Mickey was hoping he wouldn't be put off once he saw him. He smirks when he finds that he's not. The guy is a redhead. Mickey's never had a redhead before, this should be fun. 

The guys smirks back and bends to shout in his ear. "I'm Ian!" 

Ian's body is fucking perfect. His arms are filled out perfectly so clearly he works out. His T-shirt is hugging his body perfectly making Mickey want to run his hands across his chest. He finds himself doing it. Fuck, he's hot. Ian, is hot. 

"What's yours?" Ian bends to ask. And Mickey looks up at him. "You wanna get out of here?" 

Fuck yes Mickey wants a taste of that D. "Mickey!" He shouts. 

"You're the hottest guy in this club Mickey."

Mickey steps closer to Ian so they're practically chest to chest. He then caresses Ian's thigh and goes higher till he gets to the redhead's crotch. He smirks when he feels the impressively big dick fill up in his hand. 

"I thought we were getting out of here. Not spewing a bunch of bullshit."

"I don't bullshit Mickey." Ian says before thrusting into Mickey's hand. He hisses when Mickey squeezes his dick. "Gonna fuck you so good."

Ian looks at Mickey's lips before licking his own. He moves slowly towards them clearly about to kiss him. He tilts his head and their lips are just about to touch when Mandy comes back. "I'm bored!" She groans loudly before walking between them and pushing them apart roughly. They look at each other as the space gets put between them. Mickey then turns to look at his sister. 

"I'm not going home." Mickey says. "So I'm getting you a fucking cab, let's go."

Mandy blinks repeatedly her eyes finally landing on Ian. "You're leaving with him?"

"Judging by his bulge, fuck yeah I'm leaving with him. Who doesn't want a dick that looks like it used to be a pillar in Rome?"

"Jesus Christ Mickey." Mandy says with a grimace before standing up unsteadily.

He grabs her purse and holds onto her arm so he can guide her outside. Ian is right behind them. Mickey gets Mandy into a cab and when the car drives away he starts to gesture for another. Ian stops him and pulls his phone out.

"Bring the car around." He says smirking down at Mickey suggestively.                             

 

                                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

_  
_

_That Night._

 

Mickey is too drunk to take in his surroundings. All he knows is that after Ian ordered someone to bring the car around, they’d been dropped off some place. He has no idea where since his face is too busy being attached to Ian's face. And Mickey doesn’t fucking care because this motherfucker can kiss. Mickey keeps his eyes shut and allows himself to be guided to the bedroom. It takes surprisingly long to get there but they thankfully do after what seems like eternity to horny Mickey.

Ian pulls away from the kiss to start taking off his clothes so Mickey does the same thing. As soon as he's naked he surges forward and clumsily finds Ian's mouth again. Shit he can't get enough of this thin pink lips. So fucking sweet. Even in his alcohol induced mind Mickey knows for a fact he has never enjoyed kissing any other person as he's enjoying right now. He's all about fucking but tonight Mickey feels like he could kiss the redhead forever.

Ian reaches to grab both his cheeks and kisses back just as fervently. Mickey feels like he's met his perfect match. Ian can keep up with him no problem. “You are so fucking hot.” Ian moans, stepping between Mickey's legs and grabbing his ass. “Want you.”

“AYE!” Mickey cries out when he gets pushed roughly onto the big bouncy bed. Ian just laughs before getting on top of him. “Watch the fucking merchandize man.” Ian laughs again making Mickey join in. He doesn’t remember seeing Ian grab the lube but he feels a cold finger probe at his entrance and his laugh turns into a moan real quick.

Ian fingers him mercilessly, the urgency they had before back with abundance. Mickey writhes and curses and whimpers as Ian works him open expertly. His eyes flatter as he shamelessly rocks down on the fingers scissoring him. Soon Ian is situating himself and guiding his dick towards Mickey's hole.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Mickey stops him. “You gotta wrap it up man.” He says breathlessly. He may be on club fucking nine but he's not _that_ carried away. Ian looks at him for a beat. “Ian.” Mickey says and Ian gets off him with a sigh before pulling open the upper drawer on his nightstand and taking out one of the magnums.

He shows it to Mickey. “You happy now?” he smirks.

“Plenty.” Mickey replies before opening his legs wider as the redhead puts on the condom. Ian curses at the display before moving forward and repositioning himself. Mickey tags Ian closer and sucks on his bottom lip. Ian lines up and thrusts inside of him. Mickey's nails scratch down the redhead’s back at that first thrust. Ian hisses and bites on Mickey's shoulder. “C’mon, harder.”

Mickey clenches around the hardness inside him and Ian moans before thrusting faster and burying his cock deeper. Mickey reaches back to grab onto the headboard when Ian starts to pound him mercilessly. He's grunting, his face scrunched up in concentration as he continues to fuck Mickey fast, and hard. Just like he fucking likes it. His head falls back as he fucks himself on Ian's cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. It's clearly driving the other man wild because the words coming out of his mouth are not making any sense. Not that Mickey is any better.

They keep going for a while, before Mickey realizes he can't hold it in anymore. Luckily he's not the only one because just as that thought crosses his mind, Ian sighs heavily and drapes himself on top of Mickey so they’re chest to chest. He breathes hard before whispering. “Please tell me you’re close, I can't… shit. So good… I can't…”

Mickey wraps his hands around him. “Do it Ian. Cum for me.” It's all the redhead needs as he cries out before shuddering through his orgasm. His mouth makes an ‘o’ shape as he shuts his eyes clearly relishing in the pleasure cuming inside Mickey just brought. The sight pushes Mickey to the edge and he follows suit, climaxing between them.

Once Ian is done he gets off of Mickey and lies next to him. “Holy… shit.” He lets out.

“Yeah.” Mickey concurs breathlessly.

                                  **`•`•`•**

As Mickey lays there beside Ian after that fuckathon, all he can think about is the fact that that was the best dicking he's ever gotten. It was fucking spectacular. Wait, when did Mickey start using such words?

Holy shit.

But Ian's dick had done things to him. Wonderful, incredible amazing things. Things that are making Mickey hard again just from thinking about said things. He touches his dick that’s slowly filling up again and turns to look at the man beside him who’s still catching his breath. “You ready to go again, or you need sometime firecrotch?”

Ian leans on his elbow and turns to look at him. “Shit, you serious?” Mickey just takes Ian's hand and guides it towards his dick. "Let me get us some water first.” Ian stands up and walks out of the bedroom stark naked mumbling, “You are unbelievable.”

Mickey smirks and leans back on the pillow hands behind his head. He ain’t seen nothing yet.  

When Ian comes back he hands Mickey a cold bottle of water. He drinks all of it then starts jerking his cock slowly. Ian watches him from where he's standing and Mickey sees the nine inches jerk, interested. “I want to sit on your fucking lap.” Mickey says his voice so deep he barely recognizes himself. “Wanna ride that big fucking cock.”

“Shit.” Ian shakes his head as if to clear it. “Where the fuck have you been and why am I meeting you tonight?”  Mickey just smiles as Ian gets on the monstrous bed, then crawls slowly towards him. “You are driving me fucking crazy and I don’t even know your second name.” the redhead says before kissing Mickey.

And well, Mickey can't resist Ian's mouth. That so far is clear. Ian's mouth tastes like whiskey. No doubt what he was taking at the club. Their mouths slot together, slippery and eager. Ian grabs the back of his neck and kisses him even deeper, as if trying to get inside him. He kisses away the whimpers Mickey's is releasing. Their tongues curl together and when he pulls away, Mickey feels drunk all over again.

Ian lies on his back and gets comfortable. “What are you waiting for Mick? Fuck my brains out.”

Mickey doesn’t need telling twice. He hovers over Ian and the latter grabs his hips about to pull him down on his naked cock. “Get a condom you asshole.”

Mickey smiles when Ian rolls his eyes but does it anyway. The redhead puts the rubber on and coats it with lube. Mickey wastes no time sitting on him and they both groan as Ian's dick penetrates him for the second time that night. “Fuck Mickey.” Ian cries out, sounding overwhelmed as Mickey starts to rock his hips. “You are fucking amazing.” He continues as he caresses Mickey everywhere. Mickey moans in reply and increases his pace. “You're fucking perfect, you know that?” Ian asks looking up at him. Mickey grins before rotating his hips. “Shit. Would marry you right now if I thought you’d say yes.”

Pleased and flattered, Mickey ups his game.

He rides Ian better than he's ever rode anyone before, satisfied by the wild noises leaving the other man’s mouth. It feels so good. It feels fucking amazing. Mickey could fuck Ian every single day if it was fucking possible.

 

                                        **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**                            

 

_One week later._

 

Turns out it was possible.

Mickey doesn’t leave Ian's _house_ \- as he later discovered that's what it was- for the next seven days since they left the club. They fuck in every room and in every position known to man. Or rather known to them. And by the time Sunday is coming around Mickey has never felt so fucked out in his life. He feels like he could go a year without sex and he would be fine.

Ian refuses to let him go home for the following week too. On a Wednesday of the second week he's at Ian's, Mickey gets a call from his boss telling him he's fired. He laughs and Ian pokes his head from the ensuit bathroom to frown at him. "What's so funny?" 

"Just lost my job because of your horny ass." 

Ian shrugs unapologetically. "So we'll get you another one." 

"Right." Mickey reaches for a cigarette. "Because work is so fucking easy to come by." 

"When you're dating Ian Gallagher..."

"Fucking." 

Ian sighs dramatically. "When you're fucking Ian Gallagher then yes, it's very easy. What was your last job?" Ian leans on the bathroom door.

"A mechanic." Mickey replies through an exhale. He raises his eyebrow when Ian scoffs. 

"That was beneath you. I'll get you something else. Just say the word." 

"You don't fucking know me man." Mickey says. "Not well enough to know what's beneath me and what's not." 

Ian walks towards him and sits at the edge of the bed. He grabs the cigarette from Mickey and puts it out. "It was beneath you." He repeats before straddling Mickey and kissing him. Softly, gently. A slower pace than they've been using. It confuses Mickey. Especially since he likes it just as much as he likes the hard kisses. 

It gets heated fast however and soon their boxers are getting shed. Mickey's body is on fire as Ian runs his hands all over his body. Managing to touch him everywhere. Ian reaches for the lube and Mickey reaches for the condom because if he doesn't he knows Ian won't. 

His efforts however -as usual- turn out to be futile because by the time they're done he can feel Ian's cum ooze out of him when the redhead pulls out. Ian sighs happily and starts peppering kisses all over Mickey's face. "You drive me fucking crazy Mick. I swear to God." 

Mickey caresses Ian's face and pushes a stray red hair out of his face. "You wanna tell me why there's never a condom by the time we're done fucking?" He asks quietly. 

"I'm safe. I always use protection and get tested every three months. I'm good, I promise." 

"No what I asked." 

"I don' wanna use them with you." Ian says carefully. "I feel... you feel special." 

"So your solution is to take them out during sex?" Mickey chuckles because this guy is fucking ridiculous.

Ian sits up and reaches for his phone. He dials and puts the gadget in his ear. "I will get a test kit here in less than twenty minutes if it will make you feel better." 

Mickey can hear the call he's making going through and he reaches for the phone. He grabs it from Ian's hand and cuts off the call. "I didn't say I don't fucking trust you." 

Ian lays back on top of him. "So what are you saying?" 

 Mickey prefers when they bareback too, it makes everything so much better. So much sweeter. Flesh against flesh especially with Ian is the best thing Mickey's ever had. He's been enjoying the sex more ever since Ian started pulling out the condoms so it's not like he minds it. Not really. 

"I'm saying I'm ready to go again so get the fuck in me." 

Ian grins happily before kissing Mickey again. Mickey laughs into the kiss as he kisses back just as heartily.

   


                                  **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

_Week Five._

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend Mickey.” Ian announces one day during breakfast where they’re getting served by Ian's chef. They're seated at one of the two tables on Ian's terrace. 

Mickey waits for the guy to leave before asking, “Why, so you can keep fucking me without a condom?”

“It's one of the reasons.” Ian says licking jam off the bread knife in such an an ungodly manner that no one should be allowed. Mickey doesn’t say anything. Just chews his bottom lip in thought. “C’mon Mick, you been practically living here for weeks. You are I are more than compatible in bed. Just say yes.”

“It takes more than sex to maintain a relationship Ian.”

“So then give us a chance to find out where else we’re compatible.” When Mickey still doesn’t say anything Ian frowns. “Unless, you already have a boyfriend and I've been violating someone else’s territory for a month.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Stop it, I'm fucking single, alright?”

 He gasps at how fast Ian gets up and pulls him off his seat. Mickey gets turned around so he's facing the well kept flower garden below them. His sweats get pulled down just as fast and Mickey's cock instantly fills up. Ian reaches from behind to jerk him off expertly. 

"Say yes Mick." Ian breathes in his ear. "Allow me to treat you like you deserve." 

"Fuck off." Mickey spits but it comes out with less bite than he'd hoped for. 

“BEND OVER.” 

“Shit.” Mickey says turned on by the command, doing as told. “Shit.” He repeats when Ian spanks him hard, before rubbing the abused area soothingly.

He hears a bottle getting uncapped -he doesn't know if it's lube or the olive oil that was on the the table but he's too turned on to care- and seconds later Ian is pushing inside him, his cock bare.

Mickey lets him.

At this point he's done insisting on the rubber. The redhead is just going to take it off anyway. Mickey has never met anyone with a bigger loathing for condoms like Ian does. Ian situates himself, wiggling his hips and making Mickey cry out when his dick brushes his sweet spot. He then grabs onto Mickey's hips and readies himself before beginning the onslaught.

Fuck, Mickey will never get tired of this. Ian pounding him good and hard. This is the way he likes it. This is the way he wants it always. He fucks back onto Ian for a while before stopping. He pauses, holding onto the metal in front of him and pushes back against Ian's groin so his boyfriend is buried deep inside him.

He let's Ian take the wheel and the redhead pounds relentlessly into him. Mickey doesn't move his ass, still pressing himself firmly against Ian and taking everything the taller man has to give. Ian wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him impossibly closer. He continues to fuck him hard even as he whispers,

"Yours Mickey. I'm yours Mickey." His pace gets impossibly faster. _"And you're mine."_

"Nggggg." Mickey cries out. 

"Say it." Ian probes. "Say it Mickey!" 

"I am yours and you are mine!" 

"That's what I'm talking about." Ian says before repeating "mine" over and over. Panctuating with every thrust.

But Mickey doesn't care. Matter of fact he likes this. Accepts that he belongs to Ian and Ian belongs to him. He didn't know where they stood for weeks now. Which was bothering him because he knows he has feelings for the redhead. So to Mickey this declaration cements their relationship. 

And he's more than okay with that. 

Ian is his. And no one fucks with what's his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I feel like that was a lot if sex in one chapter. Tihihihihihi
> 
> If you're reading any of my WIPs I'll be on them as soon as I'm done with this fic.  
> So thanks in advance for ur patience! ❤❤❤
> 
> Thank u for reading this!!! Chapter 2 on its way!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months into the relationship and things have been going too well. Ian is so fucking charming and so romantic Mickey feels like he fell into some weird ass romantic movie. Being with the redhead has made him realise that Ian is some kind of millionaire. Dude is so rich he's got a chef, a driver and all kinds of people at his beck and call. 

Mickey hasn't lifted a finger to do anything ever since the day he met this boyfriend because Ian won't let him. And he's very close to feeling like some kept boy. Problem is, Mickey is not sure he minds it at the moment. He has been working hard all his life. Looking after his family, looking after his sister, trying to provide for the both of them ever since they left their childhood home. Having a job as a mechanic is exhausting and so yes, Mickey doesn't mind taking a break. 

He had some money saved which is what he's been sending Mandy for rent and necessities. But other than that he's been living lavishly for months now. Walking around Ian's place like he owns the place. But Ian is his now so Mickey makes himself at home. This is his territory now. He embraces his new life even more because Ian encourages it every time they're together. And it also seems to make the redhead really happy that Mickey is starting to feel comfortable. He has never lived such a life before where people respect him and are ready to do anything he says.

.

It's on a rainy day the day Mickey gets featured in a magazine as Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend. It had taken days and a lot of blow jobs for Mickey to agree to do the photo shoot. But the way he saw it, even though he wasn’t one for publicity, he was the one getting plastered on the covers of this magazines. So if he ever had to beat anyone’s ass for fucking with what is his, they can't say they didn’t know who Ian belongs to.

So with that reasoning, on a rainy Thursday afternoon he got featured in his very first magazine. And just like that Mickey Milkovich became a person of interest. Ian takes him to a five star hotel to celebrate and thank him for agreeing to do the photo shoot. He opens the door for him, an action that always makes Mickey roll his eyes because, really?

“We just became official, didn’t we?” Mickey asks as their meal arrives.  

Ian shrugs. “I mean, we became official the day you agreed to become my boyfriend, but…yeah.”

Mickey takes a sip of his beer and shakes his head. “I'm still stuck on the fact that I'm now Googlable.” He says midchew.

Ian laughs. “Pretty sure that’s not a word.”

Mickey just gives him the finger and that’s that.

 After lunch however, the first thing Mickey does is make Ian buy a new personal car. He's not riding in the same car Ian has used on a million twinks and no doubt probably fucked them in it too. And the same goes for their bed. So that evening he makes Ian change the bed immediately and gives his boyfriend until the end of the week to get a new car. The redhead is always repeating how he's ready to do whatever Mickey asks so he figures this should put him to the test. A test that Ian doesn’t fail because they go shopping and he has Mickey pick out the bed he prefers, new sheets and a new grey devereux.

“You need anything else my king?” Ian mocks as soon as Mickey is done making their new bed that night.

“Fuck off. You wanna keep insisting I'm special, you’re gonna have to prove that shit.” Mickey snaps.

Ian holds him tightly from behind and begins to sway them. “And I don’t mind proving it for the rest of our days.” He leaves a wet kiss on Mickey's cheek before letting him go.

The statement and the action leave Mickey feeling warm inside and he can almost feel himself falling harder for Ian right in that second.

.

Come Monday the following week Ian parks a brand new C220 black Mercedes Benz out-front and presses on the horn repeatedly so Mickey can come out and see it.

Mickey's jaw hits the floor as he stares at the new car. He walks around inspecting it and running his hands across the beauty. “What year?”

“Twenty fourteen.” Ian replies casually, hands in his pocket. Mickey whistles loudly. “You like?”

Mickey is speechless.

But even as he marvels at the beauty of this new car, he is more touched by the fact that Ian actually changed it at all, just because Mickey asked. And in that moment Mickey knows that every time Ian says he’d do anything for him, he's not bullshiting.

 

                                **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Ian is a busy guy obviously, but he makes as much time as he can for him. Sometimes he even takes Mickey to his business meetings with him, not wanting to spend too much time apart. Sometimes what they're discussing will be interesting enough to capture Mickey's attention, but most of the times Mickey usually finds himself drifting and filling himself with booze instead. Ian doesn’t care as long as Mickey is beside him.

And that’s Mickey's life these days.

So on a lazy Sunday morning as he sits in the terrace with his white robe sipping on sweet white coffee, he can't complain. Ian left early, got called in for an emergency so Mickey is alone in the mansion. An hour later he gets dressed and goes to the South side to visit his brothers. They spend the day smoking weed and talking even though Mickey leaves out the part where he's dating some rich guy now and is happier than he's ever been because Ian gives him love and affection that Mickey didn’t even know a human being was capable of.

Instead he just listens to updates about their lives and lends Colin some money before he leaves. It's still pretty early but he heads back to the mansion anyway.

                                **`•`•`•**

 

By the time noon comes around, their chef usually leaves for the day so Mickey expects the house to be empty just like it usually is at this time. Instead he walks through the gate to find Ian's Mercedes parked in its spot. With a smile, he walks into the house and into the living room. His smile dies when he finds two glasses of red wine on the expensive coffee table next to the empty bottle of wine.

Mickey doesn’t like this. Mickey doesn’t like this at all.

Where are the people drinking this wine? Why are they not in the living room? If Ian has been entertaining someone and they’ve been drinking wine, their interaction needs to remain strictly in the living room. So where the fuck are they?

Mickey feels his anger boiling over. Hurt and disappointment builds in his stomach when he realizes that Ian is already cheating and they're not even six months old. He's seething as he rushes upstairs and into their bedroom. If Ian is fucking some random in the bed they just bought, there's going to be hell to pay. He pushes their closed door open and there’s indeed a body under the covers. His heart beating out of his chest, Mickey pulls off the sheet so he can see the bitch in his bed. He frowns, hard and confused when he sees a woman naked as the day she was born. She turns to look at him her sleepy expression just as confused as his.

“Who the fuck are you?” she asks grabbing the covers back from Mickey to hide her nakedness.

Hearing her voice snaps Mickey out of his frozen state and he walks out of the room feeling more betrayed than he's ever felt in his life. He is so fucking angry he can't see clearly. He is shaking and his legs are wobbling he has to grab on to the rail where he's trying to get down the stairs.

What the actual fuck? Why did Ian bother with this ‘I am yours and you are mine’ business if he didn’t plan on being fucking faithful! And fucking a woman? A fucking woman! Mickey doesn’t do bi. And he is extremely hurt that Ian chose to keep this piece of information from him. Ian cheated on him, which is bad in itself but to add salt onto a fresh wound he cheated on Mickey with a woman. Son of a bitch is about to find out you don’t fuck with Mickey fucking Milkovich!

Once he's able to get himself together, he runs downstairs and into the kitchen where Ian keeps two baseball bats. He grabs the longest one and walks out of the house. He walks around the Mercedes Benz and just looks at it. Chuckling bitterly, he smashes the back window. Some satisfaction comes from the sound it makes as it shutters. If Ian thinks he can fuck with Mickey, he's got another thing coming. **_Smash_**. How could that stupid ginger fuck a woman in their bed? **_Smash_**. A bed Mickey replaced because he didn’t like the idea of anyone else using it but him! **_Smash_**. Fuck Ian! **_Smash_**. **_Smash_**.

He finishes smashing and pulls out his pocket knife. Slashing the tyres of this car prove to be difficult but Mickey is mad, hurt and extremely angry. Emotions that fuel him as he kneels and destroys Ian's hind tyres. He gets to the front and finds he left one window intact so he grabs the bat where he’d dropped it on the floor.

“MICKEY FUCKING STOP!”

Mickey pauses where he's got the bat held mid air about to smash the remaining window on the front passenger seat. Ian is standing by the gate, his eyes wide open, the groceries he’d been carrying scattered all over the ground.

“Mickey, what the hell?”

Mickey stares at his boyfriend confused. “You just got here?”

Ian opens and closes his mouth a few times clearly not knowing what to say before he settles for, “Yeah.”

Mickey drops the bat and rubs a hand across his mouth. “Sorry about your car?”

Ian looks at his car one more time. “Fuck.”

“Holy shit.” A voice says behind Mickey and they both turn towards it. Mickey sees some blond guy also staring at Ian's car with a towel around his waist. “Holy shit.” He repeats. The girl Mickey saw in their bed walks out too, fully dressed and now Mickey is really confused.

“God dammit.” Ian says and Mickey turns back around to look at his boyfriend.

“Ian I'm… shit I'm so fucking…” he starts.

“No. Don’t. This isn’t your fault.”  Ian says taking Mickey by surprise.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I just ruined your new fucking car!” Mickey yells regretting his actions now that he knows it wasn’t Ian in their bed with another person. With a woman.

“No it's not.” Ian repeats before turning to the blond guy. “What the fuck Lip I told you I had a boyfriend now. Told you to stop fucking in my bed! Now look what happened!”

Lip sputters a few times. “Wha… how the hell is this my fault!” he asks pointing at the damaged car.

“You made Mickey think I was cheating on him!” Ian yells back stepping up to this Lip person.

Lip scoffs. “Well, obviously you're dating an insane person. I mean who smashes windows and slashes tires just because their boyfriend is cheating?”

Mickey can’t even tell at what point he decides to deck the guy until he sees Lip drop to the ground from the force of his punch. “Stay the fuck away from our bed bitch!” Mickey's yells before pushing past the silent girl and walking into the house.

He heads upstairs and starts changing the sheets. He's almost halfway done when he realizes he doesn’t know if Ian will forgive him for the damage he did to his car or not. So he pauses in his actions and sits on the bed instead. Waiting to find out if he's getting kicked out for the shit he just pulled. After a long while Ian finally walks into the room. He slowly takes off his suit jacket and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Wow. Well, they're gone.” He finally says.

“Who was he?” Mickey asks quietly avoiding Ian's eyes.

“My idiot brother.”

Oh shit. Mickey destroyed Ian's car and punched his brother. They're definitely done for sure. He starts wondering if he needs to pack his stuff or leave them here since it's Ian who got them for him in the first place.

Mickey gets up. “I'm just gonna go. I'm really sorry about your car.” He would offer to repair it but with what money? That would probably cost him an arm and a leg.

Ian grabs his wrist just as he's walking away. “Where are you going?”

Mickey glares up at the redhead because it should be obvious. “I ruined your billion dollar car and punched your brother.”

Ian chuckles as he pulls him closer. “The car is expensive yes, but it's not a billion dollars.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Not the point.” He mumbles.

“And my brother deserved it.” Ian continues as he guides Mickey into sitting back on the bed with him. “I can't even begin to imagine what you felt when you thought I cheated on you. So yeah, don’t apologise for slapping the asshole.”

Mickey sniffs and looks up at his boyfriend. “So you’re not, dumping me?”

“Fuck no. I'm too gone on you Mickey.” Ian says quietly, holding his chin so he can look into Mickey's eyes. He finds himself swallowing from the intensity of the green gaze. “It would take way more to let you go Mick. You literally brighten my life. You make me so fucking happy. You, are not going anywhere.”

Mickey's face feels warm and he doesn’t need telling that he's blushing. He nods and licks his lips. Ian smiles before slotting their lips together. And just like every time they kiss since they met, Mickey gets completely lost in Ian's beautiful kisses and he responds like he’ll never get to kiss the man again. They slowly lie on the bed and allow the kiss to guide them into showing just how much they love each other.

 

                                **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

To make it up to him -which makes no sense to Mickey since it should be the other way around- Ian takes him to one of this expensive restaurants that he likes to frequent. When they get there Ian as usual tries to open the door for him. A habit that Mickey's is not very fond  of. He doesn’t… it's weird for him, okay? So as soon as Ian’s driver switches off the ignition, Mickey quickly rushes to get out like the car is on fire. He stands by the curb, waiting for Ian that way his boyfriend doesn’t have to open the door for him, yet again.

Ian walks towards him and frowns down at him. He wraps his arm around Mickey's waist.

“Don’t frown at me Gallagher, I'm not some fucking girl.” He snaps softly. “I am quite capable of opening a car door and getting out on my own.”

“Okay, okay.” Ian says with a grin before pecking his lips. “Fine. Let’s go eat.”

When they get inside, the table is unusually quiet. Mickey is used to Ian talking  a mile a minute, or asking him unending questions to make _him_ talk. When he looks up from his soup it's to find Ian watching him. “What?”

“I just…” Ian bites on his bottom lip. “I've never met anyone like you and it fascinates the shit out of me.” Mickey doesn’t say anything he just blinks at Ian. “I just… I love you Mickey.” Ian says.

Mickey gasps softly as soon as the words leave the redhead’s mouth. “You do?”

Ian nods convincingly. “I really fucking do.”

“Good.” Mickey smiles. "'Cause I fucking love you too.”

Ian grins wide and happy before standing up and leaning over the table to brush their lips together softly. When he opens his eyes, he pulls back to find Mickey watching him intently. “I love you.” he whispers.

“Me too.” Mickey says and Ian sits back down, feeling completely elated for the rest of the evening.

 

                                **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

A few weeks later Ian asks Mickey to meet him in his office for lunch. The driver comes to pick Mickey up at around 1:00PM and they head over to Ian's company. When Mickey gets to Ian's office, he finds his secretary Reagan sited on the other side of Ian's desk. So Mickey walks in and sits on his boyfriend’s chair. Reagan doesn’t even look up.

“Reagan.”

“Mickey.” Reagan greets through gritted teeth. Something  Mickey expected.

“Where’s Ian?”

“Bathroom.” The secretary replies tightly, still scribbling whatever on his notebook.

Mickey scratches his stubble. “The fuck did I ever do to you?”

Reagan finally looks up. “What?”

“Your attitude towards me. I did nothing to warrant it.” Mickey says sitting up and placing both hands on Ian's desk. Reagan scoffs but doesn’t say anything. “No, please. By all means fucking tell me what I did.” Reagan glares at him before  going back to his note writing. Mickey taps his fingers on the table feeling extremely irritated. He doesn’t appreciate Reagan’s bad attitude towards him. Especially when he did nothing to deserve it. And now the fucker is ignoring him? “Were you fucking him before I came along? Is that it?” Mickey asks because that’s the only thing that would explain the animosity.

Reagan looks up and something passes in his eyes before he turns the look into a glare again.

Mickey feels his stomach churn at the possibility that Ian has an ex working for him. “You did. You fucked him.”

“I'm not doing this.” Reagan makes  to get up but Mickey's next words put him back in his seat.

“You're fucking fired.”

“You can't fire me.”

“Yes I can. So pack your shit and go.” Mickey says sternly.

Reagan laughs in his face irritating Mickey further. “See, just because he cums inside you, doesn’t give you the power to make decisions involving his company. You have no power here.”

“You need to shut the fuck up before I make you.”

The secretary shakes his head. “What does he even see in you? You are nothing. You are just passing by. Ian only dates classy so you're clearly a phase. If I were you, I would crawl back to the ghetto I came out of.  Because _Mickey_ ,” he says the name in contempt. “it's only a matter of time before he drops you like the trash you are.” He finishes gesturing at Mickey's tattoos.

Mickey nods repeatedly and stands up. He thumbs his nose before walking towards the sitting man. “Get up.”

“So what, you can kick my ass? Drive my point home?”

“Get the fuck up!” Mickey yells banging on the desk.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?” Ian walks into the room quickly just as Reagan stands up. The redhead gets between the two men. “What's going on?” he asks Mickey before turning to his employee. “What did you do?”

“I want him gone.” Mickey spits.

“Mick, baby, calm down. Okay?” Ian attempts to placate him but Mickey isn’t having it.

“You have someone who you used to fuck working for you?” Mickey looks up at his boyfriend in disbelief. “In what fucking world did you think that would be okay with me?”

“I didn’t… look.” Ian starts. “It was a long time ago. Way before we started…”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Mickey shouts. “I don’t care if it was when you were still in fucking high school Gallagher. He goes or I go. Your choice.”

Ian takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. He then leans on the desk and looks at his secretary. “I'm sorry Reagan but I'm gonna have to let you go.”

Reagan looks at Ian, shocked. “Are you…”

“Please don make me call security.” Ian says calmly. Reagan continues to stare at Ian. “I will pay you for three months till you find something else.”

“You're a piece of shit.” Reagan directs at Mickey before tossing everything he was holding into the air and storming out.

As soon as the door closes behind the former employee Mickey can feel his anger dissipate. “Better?”  Ian asks.

“He fucking insulted me. He gets paid for a fucking month.”

Ian is not okay with anyone calling his boyfriend a piece of shit so he agrees. “Okay.”

“You lied to me.” Mickey says after a few minutes.

“I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t…”

“Tell me?” Mickey interrupts.

“I'm sorry.” Ian says grabbing Mickey's hand and pulling him between his legs. “Okay? I'm sorry.” Mickey nods. “So we good?”

“I'll be good if his replacement has a vagina.”

“Done.” Ian replies.

“Okay then we’re good.” He says even though he's still frowning.

“I love you.” Ian says smiling and touching their foreheads together trying to cheer him back up. “Hmm?” he wraps his arms around Mickey's shoulders hoping to get a response. “Hmm? You still love me?”

Mickey sighs and pulls back to look at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Fuck  me on this desk and I'll think about it.”

“Done and done.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey stares at his boyfriend where he's working on his desk, his head bent in concentration. It's all the way across the living room which seems like miles away because this living room is fucking massive. He switches positions where he's seated on the couch and changes the channel leaving on one of the many Trace music channels. He then stares at Ian again. The redhead looks stressed. He keeps writing and throwing away the papers and it’s clear things are not coming together.

Mickey  slowly gets off the couch and walks towards him. “Ian?”

“Not right now babe.” Ian says quietly.

“You need something?” Ian shakes his head no but doesn’t say anything. Mickey nods and takes the other seat next to him. He pulls out his phone and starts surfing with the house WIFI.

“I can't work with you here Mick.”

Mickey doesn’t want to sit by himself but he's not going to say that. “Thought you could use some company.”

“God dammit Mickey! Could you just…” Ian snaps.

Mickey huffs and leaves. He's just trying to be there for his boyfriend. If Ian doesn’t want that then it's whatever. He slumps back on the couch and ups the volume. He can admit to himself it stung a little bit when Ian snapped at him. Maybe he should have taken that job the redhead offered him that way he wouldn’t be so fucking idle.

“God dammit Mickey!” Ian shouts from his desk.

Mickey turns to glare at him. “What? You told me to fuck off and I did! Or do you want me to leave the fucking house too?”

Ian sighs and gets up. He puts his hands in the pockets of his sweats and walks towards Mickey. Demn he looks sexy in his thin tee and bare feet. But Mickey's mad at him so he looks away. He feels Ian slump next to him and place a hand on his thigh.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to snap I'm just…” Ian starts. “Nothing’s coming together but I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you.”

“Demn right you shouldn’t have.”

“I'm sorry.” Ian repeats burying his face in Mickey's neck and sniffing deeply.

Mickey grins at his goofy boyfriend. “Apology fucking accepted.” Ian giggles in Mickey's neck tickling him. “You need anything?” he offers for the second time.

“Nah, I've texted Dexter from work. He's on his way.”

Mickey snorts. “There are people actually named that?” Ian chuckles as he puts his hand under Mickey's shirt and touches his naked stomach. Mickey hums. “I could help too if you like.”

Ian pulls him closer by his waist so he's practically on his lap. “Yeah? How?”

Mickey detaches himself from the tight hold and kneels in front  of Ian. “I figure before fucking Dexter gets here I could, you know…” he trails off as he pulls down Ian's sweats while the latter lifts his hips to make it easier. Mickey smirks when he sees the redhead already has a half chub. He holds it and jerks in a few times into full hardness. “You want this? Your cock in my mouth?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ian says breathlessly, already panting like he just ran. He throws his head back when Mickey licks the tip gathering the precum there. “Shiiiit baby.” Ian moans watching him intently.

Mickey lets go of him to tag the sweats down and completely off so he can situate himself even better between Ian's legs. He then slides his hands in the inside of the taller man’s thighs making the redhead curse again. Mickey licks the nine inches before taking them into his mouth. The moans of appreciation he gets when he starts sucking making him smirk around the length. He wants to take his time but Dexter is on his way, probably rushing because his boss called so he starts sucking harder increasing his pace and jerking what he can't cover with his mouth.

“Mickey.” Whimpers Ian.

Mickey hums around the length making Ian thrust up into his mouth. He glares at his boyfriend before grabbing onto his hips to keep him there. The bell rings and Ian curses before trying to pull away. Mickey on the other hand refuses to let him go and instead swallows more of his hardness.

“Fuck Mickey, we got company.”

Mickey sucks harder and reaches to tag on Ian's balls with his other hand. He deep throats Ian until he feels the tip at the back of his throat. Ian calls out his name once before cuming with a loud “Aaaah shit!”

Mickey gets off his knees once Ian is done and wipes his mouth with a wink. Ian flips him off and Mickey just laughs before walking down the long hallway and towards the entrance. “You must be Dexter.” He greets grinning.

“You must be Mickey.” Dexter stretches out his hand for a handshake.

Mickey allows it. If he jerked off Dexter’s boss with the same hand minutes before, the guy doesn’t need to know that. They both walk back into the living room to find Ian fully dressed and the chef placing bottles of water and glasses in front  of the coffee table for the three of them. The papers are scattered there now and Dexter greets Ian before joining him on the couch the blow job just took place on. Mickey smiles at his boyfriend cheekily before asking for a glass of whiskey instead and heading towards Ian's desk.

He texts with Mandy who keeps asking where he's living these days but he still refuses to tell her. She had gotten even more curious when Mickey had been dropped off by Ian's driver the last time they met. He wasn’t ready to let her know yet. If he knew his sister -which he did- she would probably become BFFs with Ian and spend all her time here too. Mickey was not over this honeymoon phase yet.

 

                                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

After a while Ian approaches Mickey by the desk and taps on his shoulder. Mickey takes off his headphones and looks up at his boyfriend who's smiling down at him gently.

“What?” he asks.

Ian sinks his fingers in the black hair. “Umm… turns out we need more help so me and Dex are headed over to Everest. Tom is waiting for us there.”

“Okay.” Mickey replies. He lifts a questioning eyebrow when Ian still doesn’t leave. “What?”

“I want you to come with.” Ian whines with a pout, making Mickey roll his eyes.

“What for? I'm only gonna sit there and keep ordering more Jameson.” He lifts his current glass in illustration.

Ian shrugs. “Let’s go get dressed.”

Mickey stands up with a heavy exaggerated sigh and leads the way upstairs. “What the fuck does Tom do anyway?”

“He's our other business partner.”

“Our, as in you and Dexter?” Mickey asks rummaging through their closet. They’ve been to Everest three times where Mickey wore a fucking suit. Not today.

“Ian!” Dexter calls from downstairs and Ian pecks Mickey on the lips.

“Meet you at the car. Love you.”

Mickey nods before going back to frowning at the closet. He settles on a brown button down but he's wearing jeans. Fuck classy restaurants.  By the time Mickey makes it to the gate, the car is outside. Mickey tries not to think about when he went all Jasmine Sullivan on the Mercedes Benz. He goes to get in but stops in his tracks when he sees the front passenger seat is occupied. Instead of saying anything he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Ian rolls Dexter’s window down from the other side and looks up at Mickey.

“Babe?”

Mickey exhales the smoke and looks at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Ian gets out of the car and leans his elbow on the roof of the car. He gestures to the back seat and Mickey just stares at him.

“What wrong?” Ian asks.

“Like fuck I'm seating in the back.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Ian shuts his door and goes around the car till he's standing in front  of Mickey. “It’s just until we get to the restaurant.” He says taking Mickey's cigarette and taking a puff.

“Don’t care, I'm not seating in the back.” Mickey replies casually.

“Babe.”

“Either I ride in my usual seat or I take a cab and meet you there.” He tilts his head. “I shouldn’t even be going Gallagher. I'm not in the fucking meeting.”

Ian bends and kisses his neck. “Because _I_ need you there.” Mickey gestures towards the front seat with his head. Ian lets out a relenting sigh. “Fine, give me a sec.”

Mickey continues smoking at he watches Ian talk to Dexter through the window. The latter quickly nods before getting out of the car. He mumbles a quick apology then gets in the back. Mickey just grunts in reply before taking _his_ seat. He gets in, settles and puts on his seatbelt. He hears Dexter scoff in his seat but he doesn’t give a fuck. This is Ian's car, and he will always shotgun. It's where he belongs.

Ian gives him a soft smile before starting the car. He shakes his head in amusement then takes Mickey's hand and holds it all the way to the restaurant.

 

                                   **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

The meeting goes smoothly seemingly successful. An hour later the four men are talking, laughing and the other three are now drinking alcohol like Mickey. He has noticed however that Dexter keeps looking at him. Watching him as if he's trying to read him. Ian and Mickey have been dating for months now, everyone around Ian knows about Mickey, his short temper and his possessiveness when it comes to all things Ian. So he's honestly surprised Dexter is just now finding out how he is. And now for some reason the guy won't stop looking at him, clearly intrigued. So when Ian and Tom head to the bathroom a few minutes later, Mickey finally snaps.

“What?”

Dexter shrugs. “Nothing. I'm just wondering where he found you.”

“None of your fucking business, that’s where.” Mickey replies.

Tom comes back before Ian but that doesn’t stop Dexter from running his mouth. “The others were more…”

“Behaved?” Mickey interrupts, squinting his eyes. Daring Dexter to complete his sentence.

“Dex, careful.” Tom warns.

Mickey sips on his drink with a humorless chuckle. “Better listen to Tom here. ‘Cause it don’ matter where we are. I'm not afraid to whoop your fucking ass.”

“Can we all just take a deep breath please?” Tom pleads.

“This ain’t fucking yoga Tom. He watches his mouth or I make him, it's that fucking simple.”

Dexter raises both hands in surrender. “I'm done. I'm done.”

Mickey glares at him but lets it go. A minute doesn’t even pass before Dexter coughs to cover up something that’s no doubt insulting. So even though he misses it, Mickey reaches across the table, grabs Dexter's iPhone and throws it inside the jug of water that’s in the middle of the perfectly set table.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Dexter yells attracting attention.

Mickey sips on his drink with a smirk as he watches the asshole try to fish his phone out. Ian comes back just in time to find an angry Dexter drying his phone with the table towels even though it's useless. He sits down cautiously and looks around the table.

“What happened?” Dexter glares at Mickey so Ian turns to his boyfriend. “Mick?”

“Ask him.” Mickey says before pushing back his chair and walking away.

Ian looks at his other partner. “Tom?”

Tom shrugs before pouring himself more wine. “I'm with Mickey on this one.”

Ian scratches his head before standing up too. “I'll see you guys at work.” He says before glaring at Dexter. “He's my boyfriend. And he's going to be around for a long time. So show some fucking respect.”

“He was rude and out of fucking line.”

“I don’t care.” Ian growls. “You don’t have to like him but you _will_ respect him.”

                                   **`•`•`•**

Mickey is pacing by the car waiting for Ian to come an unlock it so he can get the fuck home. When Ian comes out of the restaurant, the valet brings the car around and they get in.

“You alright?” Ian asks gently.

“Yeah.” Mickey says looking out the window.

“I'm sorry about Dexter and for whatever he may have said.”

“It’s fine.” Mickey pats Ian's hand. “I'm used to it.”

“I don’t want you getting used to it.” Ian says glancing at him once before looking back at the road. “I want them to fucking behave. Want them to know their place.” He continues with conviction. “Want them to understand that they can _never_ disrespect you.”

That gets Mickey's bad mood to dissipate and he finds himself cracking a smile. “Can't stop people from being assholes Gallagher.”

“I know.” Ian says. “But I could try.”

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. “Okay.”

After that they drive home in comfortable silence, the radio low, playing the latest hits. This time it's Mickey who takes Ian's hand.

“Cold enough to, chill my boooones it feels like, I don’t know you anymooooore. I don’t understand why you’re so cold to me.” Ian sings making Mickey laugh.

“You like?” Mickey asks.

“Maroon 5. Love them.”

Mickey brings Ian's hand up to his lips, kissing his boyfriend’s knuckles lightly. “I love you.” Mickey says quietly.

Ian grins widely at him. “I know.” he laughs when Mickey scowls at him. “I love you too.”

.

And when they get home Ian takes his boyfriend’s hand and guides him towards their bedroom. He undresses Mickey, and takes care of him. With every thrust he moans an ‘I love you’ in Mickey's ear. Reminding him that he does indeed love him. Repeating it over and over to make sure the other man never forgets it.

And Mickey receives all the declarations. Receives all the ‘I am yours’ and ‘you are mine’. Grabs onto Ian harder, not ever wanting to let him go. And when they both near their orgasms, he pulls Ian in for a kiss as they stumble towards the edge together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mouth."

"It's Lip."

"Whatever. Where's Ian?" Mickey asks dropping his jacket on the back of the leather couch. 

Lip huffs out an amused laugh before shrugging and taking a bite of the steaming plate of food on his lap. "Don't know." he replies before clearing his throat in the most suspicious way. 

Mickey had spent the weekend with his sister and now he was back. The boyfriends had arranged to have a lunch date, but Ian had cancelled last minute, giving a very vague reason as to why. So Mickey had come directly to the house. He wasn't surprised to find Ian's brother watching some match on the 72 inch TV. As irritated as he was to see the man, Mickey perks up real quick when he picks up on Lip's shifty behavior. This reminds him of Ian's weird explanation as to why they couldn't meet up for lunch. He had ignored it at the time but now... He steps towards the fellow blue eyed man, blocking his view. 

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know." he repeats.

"Like fuck you don't."

"He's... at a place." 

It takes everything Mickey has not to smack the cocky grin off Lip's face. "Listen to me _Philip_ , you have ten seconds to tell me the fucking truth or that hot soup is going all over your unkempt fucking head.

"Alright, alright, Jesus. No need to get fucking violent." Lip pulls out a book from under the coffee table and writes down an address. "You'll find your boyfriend here." he tears off the piece of paper and hands it to Mickey. "So fuck off and let me finish the game." 

 

                                  **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Mickey gets to the club and stares at the name. _Topless Teasers._

“Jesus Christ.” he mumbles before walking in.

The moment Lip had informed him Ian was at a strip club, the piece of information did not seat well with Mickey. He cannot believe that Ian canceled their date so he could come to a fucking strip club. Mickey is going to kill him. There isn’t even a bouncer at the door and he assumes the place must not be busy during the day. Which is the case as soon as Mickey walks in. Only two tables are occupied and the rest are employees. Topless men and women roaming the place and two bartenders at the counter. He heads over and taps on it twice.

“Yo.” Both men turn to look at him. “The fuck’s Ian?”

“Who's asking?” one of them spits. The second guy nudges the angry one and whispers something in his ear. Angry bartender immediately changes from angry to apologetic in seconds. “I'm sorry, I didn’t realize you were… I'm sorry.” He repeats. “He's that way.” He points at a double door located at the back of the club.

A seething Mickey heads towards it. Nothing good can be going on behind those doors. So they won't have a bouncer at the front but they have him here? A few guys smile and wink at him as he walks past them but Mickey is too  angry to do anything about it.

“Move.” Mickey commands.

“We’re closed. Come back at seven.” The bouncer replies calmly looking straight ahead.

“My fucking boyfriend who's about to die in a minute is behind that door. If you don’t let me pass I'll be burying you next to his cheating ass. Move.”

The huge guy finally looks at Mickey. “I feel you, I do. But the only people behind that door are my bosses and anyone else who needs to be in there. I can't let you in.”

Mickey chews his bottom lip in frustration. He considers decking the guy but this fight he would lose for sure. “Fine. If I can't go in there, then I need you to go get him.”

The bouncer sighs before nodding. “What's his name?”

“Ian Gallagher.”

The big man seems taken by surprise before inspecting Mickey from head to toe. “You’re Ian's boyfriend?”

“Ain’t that what I just fucking said?”

“Well then,” he says stepping aside and pushes open one of the doors. “My mistake. We are yet to meet the boss’ new beau.” He smiles. “We just know he exists. Welcome.”

“Gallagher is your boss?”

“Yeah…” the bouncer looks at Mickey strangely, clearly surprised he doesn’t already know this. “He owns the place.”

“Motherfucker.” Mickey says before walking in.

The sight that greets him only makes his anger, betrayal and hurt intensify. This is clearly the VIP room and his boyfriend is seated comfortably on one of the couches as some half naked guy dances for him. In the room there are two more men and three ladies all dressed in little to no clothing. One of the ladies is dancing for one other guy seated on the same couch as Ian. His boyfriend is smiling up at the guy swaying his hips and caressing his chest. The redhead says something but Mickey's ears are ringing and he can't hear a thing.

He snaps into action when the guy dancing for Ian gets on his lap. He sees red. Stepping forward, he yanks the guy off his boyfriend and pushes him aside roughly. Guilty green eyes lock with his as all activity in the room comes to a halt.

“This…this is why you cancelled on me?!” Mickey asks in disbelief his heart breaking one piece at a time.

Ian stands up and tries to take his hand but Mickey steps back. “Babe, this is not what…”

“It looks like?” Mickey interrupts his heartbeat unsteady. “Because it looks like some guy was on your crotch!”

He doesn’t know what to make of this. What to do about the situation. One the one hand, this is a big betrayal. On the other hand, Mickey loves Ian so fucking much he doesn’t have the heart to leave him. Ian turns to the people in the room quietly watching the scene unfold.

“Leave us.” He dismisses them trying to figure out where to start on placating his upset boyfriend.

Mickey glares at the guy who was dancing for Ian when he walks by him and the guy scurries away hurriedly.

“You own a fucking strip club?”

Ian nods smiling apologetically. “Yeah.”

“We've been together five and a half months, why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Mickey asks quietly finally letting the hurt seep through.

“I didn’t want you to get upset like you are now.” Ian explains.

“Right. Let me leave out the part about where I own a fucking strip club so my boyfriend won't be mad. That makes perfect fucking sense.” Mickey's voice breaks and he blinks repeatedly to keep his tears at bay. “Do you fuck them?” he points at the door. “Is that why you’ve kept this from me?”

“No. Not since we got together.” Ian grabs his shoulders and looks him straight in the eye. “I haven’t been with anyone else since we started up.” he reassures truthfully his heart breaking along with Mickey's at the shattered look in the blue eyes. “I swear to you.”

“And you fired every employee you’ve ever fucked?” Mickey asks to make sure.

“All seven of them, yes.”

“Slut.”

Ian smiles softly. “I'm sorry. I didn’t lie to hurt you Mick.”

Mickey rubs his eyes and steps back. “So what the fuck did I walk in on?”

“My manager and I were holding auditions for new dancers. I had completely forgotten they were supposed to be today that’s why I cancelled last minute.”

“So you’re not…”

“I would never.”

Mickey feels the heavy feeling in his chest disappear as relief courses through him. “You're mine.” He says with conviction.

“I am.” Ian agrees.

Mickey pushes him back on the couch then straddles him. “This lap is mine.”

“It is.” Again Ian concurs his hands finding Mickey's ass.

Mickey bites on Ian's bottom lip and pulls on it painfully until the redhead hisses. He feels Ian's dick harden and he grinds on it. Ian sucks in a deep breath and looks at Mickey with darkening eyes. The green is almost black with desire and Mickey finds himself smiling at his lover. _He_ did that. _He_ was the only one who could do that to Ian and he relishes in it.

If anyone else tries to do this Mickey would kill them and bury their body where no one would find them.

Mickey bends and bites at Ian's neck then pulls back to watch the bruise proudly. “Fuckers need to understand you're taken.” He says.

 _Taken_. Ian is completely taken by Mickey. The rush of possession and satisfaction goes straight to his dick.

                                 **`•`•`•**

Mickey holds onto the couch where he's kneeling on the cushions, his ass exposed with Ian behind him. Ian kisses his neck once before gripping the base of his cock and lining himself up. He then pushes in slowly. Mickey opens his mouth in a silent gasp and Ian stills. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly, concerned.

“Yeah.” Mickey breathes. “More. Fuck please, more.”

Ian groans appreciatively then snaps his hips forward and Mickey bites his lip hard to control a yell. His boyfriend’s thrusts turn quicker and he bites at Mickey's neck as he continues thrusting harder and faster inside him. Mickey reaches behind to grab Ian's ass and pull him impossibly closer and deeper. Due to the intensity of the moment and the fact that they're both trying to prove a point, neither man lasts very long.

The moment Ian's arm wraps around Mickey's chest, he jerks him off with the other without slowing down his movements. The brunette comes on the couch hard, with Ian's name on his lips. Ian bites on Mickey's neck again as he topples towards the edge too. They both get off the couch and pull up their trousers.

“Fuck, we need to do that again.” Ian says.

“Not gonna get an argument here.” Mickey replies with a light chuckle before turning around and kissing Ian deeply. “Now, finish your stupid audition. I'm gonna go home and clean myself of your jeez.” He says before kissing Ian one last time.

“Kay. I love you Mickey.” Ian reminds him as he watches his boyfriend leave the VIP area.

Mickey pauses at the door and looks back at Ian. He's in a white dress shirt and a black trouser. His sleeves are folded up to his elbows and he's looking as sexy as he always does. His heart clenches at the earnest look Ian is giving him. “Yeah, me too.” he says before exhaling loudly, caught by the emotions Ian Gallagher brings out of him.

He walks out of the room and finds the half naked people Ian sent out sited at one of the tables talking. As he walks past them the chatter immediately dies down. Mickey stops and looks at all of them sternly. 

“You’d better all know your fucking place.” He says poking the table with his fore finger. “That means keep your hands to your fucking self.”

 

                                 **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

            A couple of days later when Ian goes back to Topless Teasers, Mickey goes with him. From the first day he came around he decided Ian was never again coming to this place without him. He was taken by surprise though when he found out Ian rarely comes around anymore. Not since they started dating. He leaves everything to his manager and only shows up for the really important stuff. Like auditions or when there's an emergency that needs his attention. Otherwise everything else is left to the manager and if he needs Ian they communicate through the phone.

Mickey had been flattered but at the same time worried that Ian wasn’t being hands on, on one of his businesses because of him. But his boyfriend had assured him the manager was one of his brothers Carl. So Topless Teasers was in good hands.  

Today though, Ian really did need to come in. Turns out the night before one of the bouncers had gotten too rough when kicking out a client and had ended up breaking his arm. Ian was trying to avoid a law suit so he’d come to settle the matter quietly. He was hoping the man wouldn’t turn down the money but Mickey had assured him there's no way that was going to happen.

Walking into Topless Teasers there's a man with a cast going off on the bartenders and Carl about how he was going to sue all their asses if he didn’t get reimbursed. Mickey smirks at Ian in a silent ‘I told you so’ but Ian only rolls his eyes at him before walking towards them.

“Hello I'm Ian Gallagher, I own the place. If you’ll follow me to my office please?”

The guy seems to calm down immediately. He nods once before following Ian. Mickey shakes his head in amusement before stepping up towards the counter. He sits on one of the high stools as one of the bartenders smiles at him.

“Whiskey on the rocks.”

“You got it boss.”

Mickey frowns at the title but the guy just goes on to get his drink. Carl drops on the stool next to him and offers a handshake. “Hi, I'm Carl. We've met before during the auditions but you were too angry. I couldn’t say hello.” He laughs at his stupid joke. Mickey glares at him. “And Ian may be the boss but you’re his boyfriend. That makes you their boss too. By affiliation.” He explains sipping on his drink as soon as the bartender places two glasses in front of them.

Mickey finds that interesting. It still makes him scoff though. “The boyfriend is the boyfriend. That’s it.”

“Not what Lip says. He told me you got Reagan fired.”

“He was being a fucking ass.”

“Regardless. Not every person would fire their secretary of six years just because he insulted the girlfriend.” Carl says making Mickey frown again. “Not every guy would keep dating a person who destroys his brand new and _very_ expensive car. I like you Mickey Milkovich. You’re… different. His previous boyfriends were all fucking pussies.”

Mickey sips more of his drink. “So you don’t think I'm gold-digging your brother’s millions?”

“He's a billionaire and no, I do not. You don’t look like the type.”

“Caaarl.” One of the girls whines throwing an arm around Carl’s neck. “Jeannie won't leave the bathroom.” She continues. “I need to use it.”

Mickey tilts his head and watches their body language. “Sampling the goods, huh?” he asks looking at Carl through the rim of his glass.

The younger man just smirks. “It's hard not to in this business. I mean look at her!” Carl says before squeezing the girl’s ass. He throws his head back as he downs the rest of his drink. “See you around Mickey.”

Mickey only shakes his head as Carl walks away. He thinks they could get along.

But now that he's been left alone and with his thoughts he can't help thinking about the things Carl just said. Ian is indeed very lenient with Mickey. That’s a fact. Just how much does Ian love him? Joy washes over him in that moment when he realizes Ian might be head over heels for him. This is fucking amazing because they may only be five months old, but Mickey’s is completely gone on the other man.

Which means that Mickey needs to tone down on his jealousy. It doesn’t look like Ian is going anywhere.

But even as he thinks this, he notices a lot of the employees are gathered in the general area of the club. He's surrounded by them; it looks like they’re all here. He finishes his drink and claps twice, getting their attention. First order of business as the new boss; threaten the employees.

“Okay, listen up! It seems like some of you need a reminding of who I am.” Mickey leans back, his elbows on the counter and looks straight at one guy who blatantly checked Ian out as he was guiding the lamenting client to his office. “The name is Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher is my boyfriend. So even though this goes without saying, if you try to fuck him, I’m gonna fuck you up. That goes for every fucking body.” His eyes trail around the room before landing on his boyfriend who's smiling softly leaning on the wall. Mickey had not seen him there. He turns back around to find the bartender watching him. “Another.” He orders pushing the empty glass towards him.

Mickey is the one on the cover of magazines as the boyfriend to the billionaire Ian Gallagher. Everyone knows who Ian belongs to, but there's still the need to possess. It's in him and there's nothing he can do about it.

.

Ian watches amused as his boyfriend orders a new drink. He steps forward just as everybody else goes back to what they were doing. He had been surprised to find Mickey holding an impromptu meeting but then he realized he really shouldn’t have. At this point he has learnt to expect anything from the other man. Mickey is so intriguing, Ian has never met anyone like him. Mickey keeps him on his toes, he is unpredictable and Ian fucking loves that about him.

It took their first week together for Ian to know Mickey was his. That Mickey was it. This is the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In his eyes, Mickey can do no wrong. He is fucking perfect. Which is why Ian would do anything for his boyfriend. Whatever Mickey wants, Mickey will get.

He already has Ian's heart, there's nothing else Ian won't give him.

He wraps his hands around Mickey's waist and kisses the back of his neck. As jealous and Mickey's always got, it was always unfounded. Ian worshiped him, adored him, loved him and made sure to tell him every single day, any chance he got. When they kissed, when they made love, he hissed it. And it was Mickey he went home to at the end of the day.

“You wanna get out of here?” he whispers.

Mickey nods and places a few bills on the counter. “Thanks.” He mumbles at the bartender.

“You didn’t have to pay.” Ian tells him as they settle in the car.

“Do all your clients drink for free?” Mickey raises an amused eyebrow.

“No,” Ian laughs. “but you’re not just any client. You're my boyfriend, like you reminded everybody.” He says making Mickey blush. He loved when that happens. “Speaking of.” He clears his throat as he starts the car. “Was that really necessary?” Ian reverses out of the parking lot and starts driving. “You know I'd never betray you.”

“I know.”

“You know I love you and I haven’t looked at anybody else since the day we kissed.”

“Can't help myself it's who I am.” Mickey snaps thinking Ian is upset with what he did back there. “You can dump me if I'm too much for you.”

Ian stops the car suddenly and Mickey grabs onto the headboard even as the seat belt pulls him backwards. “Can you not say that!” Ian shouts. “I love you, just the way you are. I'm not asking you to change.” He takes a deep breath. “I just wish you trusted me more.”

“I do fucking trust you. I just don’t trust those men and women sniffing around you.”

Ian sighs and takes off his seatbelt. He does the same for Mickey's and pulls him into a hug. “Come here. I'm yours and no one else’s.”

“And I'm yours.” Mickey says tightening the hug.

Ian rubs his back then pulls back. “Relax baby, I don’t like you all stressed out. I'm sorry I made you think I was upset.”

“’S okay. You can make it up to me.” Mickey smirks.

“Anything you want.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey calling Lip 'mouth' was taken from this long one shot http://archiveofourown.org/works/4746608 STACCATO HEARTBEAT. It's one of the fics i read when i first discovered ao3 and just like TIPDIG i always go back to it because it's **fucking amazing** it's one of my favorite fics on here and if you haven't read it yet i highly recommend!!!
> 
> that being said, thank u for reading and i hope you're all enjoying Diva Mickey coz i'm sure as hell having a blast writing him!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's on a cold Wednesday night. Mickey and Ian are lying by the fireplace under a soft blanket. They just finished eating dinner and are now basking in each other’s presence. It's a calm kind of quiet, the light from the fire the only thing illuminating the room. Ian's arms are wrapped around him and Mickey has never felt more comfortable in his life. It's moments like this that make him love the redhead more just when he thought he couldn’t fall any harder.

“Ian?” he calls quietly.

“Yeah?” Ian replies just as softly before kissing his head.

“Can I…”

“Yes.”

Mickey chuckles and turns in Ian's arms so they're face to face. “What the fuck, you didn’t even let me talk. What if I was going to ask for a million dollars? What then, huh?”

Ian shrugs casually. “Then I would give you a million dollars.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Fucking weirdo.”

Ian laughs then rubs their noses together. “Your, fucking weirdo.”

“My fucking weirdo.” Mickey confirms and they kiss for a few minutes.

“So what did you want?” Ian asks when they pull back.

“Wanna start working.” He says. “Want the easiest job too. I've gotten kind of lazy these last few months.”

Ian chuckles. “Okay.”  He closes his eyes in thought. “I will talk to Dexter,”

“Or Tom.”

“Or Tom. And we’ll come up with something for you to do in the company.”

“Okay.” Mickey replies. “Or I could just stay in your office and my job will be to fuck you during lunch breaks.”

“Don’t you do that anyway?”

“Shit. You mean I've been working all this time for free?” Mickey gives a mock gasp leading Ian into a fit of giggles. “You are a bad, bad boss taking advantage of an innocent employee.” He continues to tease. “I should sue you for all you’re worth!” Mickey imitates the guy with the broken arm making Ian laugh even harder. He likes watching Ian laugh. Unlike him, the redhead does it all the time and Mickey will never get tired of the sound.

“How am I in love with you?” Ian asks when he finally calms down, caressing Mickey's cheek and looking at him fondly.

“Because without me your life would be boring as shit.”

Ian doesn’t contest that one bit. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Of course you do. I'm like the most lovable dude in the history of lovable dudes.”

“Jesus Christ.”

 

                               **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Mickey has only been working at the company for a week when he fucks up. Big time.

.

It's the end of the month meaning it's almost pay day. So Ian and Dexter are in Tom’s office and the three men are writing checks and wiring funds.

“This can't be right.” Dexter says frowning at a piece of paper.

“What?” Ian and Tom chorus.

“This says we’re supposed to deposit two hundred and fifty thousand dollars to the law firm’s account.” He says handing them the piece of paper.

“Shouldn’t it be fifty?” Tom asks.

“Yeah.” Ian agrees.

“What the fuck!” Dexter explodes. “Those fucking… they were about to cost us two hundred thousand dollars. See, I told you we should always counter check their work!”

“Calm down.” Tom placates. “I'm sure it was an accident.”

“An accident that would have costed us two hundred….” Dexter takes a deep breath. “Who approves this shit? I wanna deal with them, _now_.”

“You are doing no such thing.” Ian stands up. “You are too fucking angry. I'll take care of it.”

Ian is upset too but fucking Dexter sometimes treats their employees like shit and has made at least three people cry in the past. So he will take care of this himself. Even if it means firing the person who made the blunder. Ian storms into the break room -where they’re all currently having lunch- and all the talking ceases.

“Whoever was in charge of dealing with cheque payments, in my office, now!” he commands before walking out.

Mickey freezes where he's about to take a bite. Josh, one of the four people he shares an office with looks at him with an amused eyebrow. “Hmm, I wonder what happens when it's the girlfriend who fucks up.”

“Shut up.”

“No I'm genuinely curious. This obviously has to be because you put either too little or too much money. Either way it would have ended badly for the big guys.” Josh smirks before leaning back on his chair. “A hundred bucks says nothing happens to Mickey.”

Jane one of the ladies speaks up. “I don’ know. Ian seems pretty angry. I don’ think it’ll matter they're dating.”

“Nah, I'm with Josh. Rumor has it he got Reagan fired. I'm not taking this bet.” Cassidy, the second lady in their group says.

“I'll take that bet Josh.” Jane says. “Dexter won't let Mickey get away with it.”

“Holy shit, I'd forgotten about Dexter. I'll take the bet.” Cassidy says.

“I don’t know.” Toby, the fourth person in their office finally speaks up. “Ian is the major shareholder. I'm with josh. Mickey is getting away with this.”

“Fuck all of you.”

Mickey says before finally standing up and leaving the room, having heard enough. The sound of their laughter resonates behind him. And if he was a betting person, he would be with Cassidy and Jane. Judging by Ian's anger he must have fucked up big time, he thinks love won't concur all this time around.

Mickey gets to Ian's office and paces in front of the door nervously. They are yet to fight, so he's not looking forward to being yelled at. It never felt nice coming from his father and it certainly won't feel good coming from his boyfriend. So he takes a deep breath, rubs a hand across his mouth then knocks meekly.

“Come in!” Ian shouts. That tone of voice doesn’t help Mickey's nerves.

When Ian sees him he frowns at him confused. “What do you need babe?”

Mickey steps closer till he's standing in front  of the redhead’s desk.  Usually he would admire Ian and his rolled up sleeves but not today. “It was me.”

“It was you what?”

“I was… It was me who fucked up.”

“Shit.” Ian leans back in his leather office chair and rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “ _You_ did this?” he points at the papers on his desk. Mickey only nods in reply. Ian scratches his hair before throwing his pen on the desk. “Could have lost a lot of money but it's a good thing we caught the mistake in time.” He says blinking up at Mickey. “I'm having chicken delivered from that place you like downstairs. You wanna eat with me?”

“Wait, that’s it?” Mickey asks incredulously.

“What am I gonna do babe? You're the man I love it's not like I can punish you.”

Mickey thinks about the bet going on downstairs in the break room. He shakes his head vehemently. “No, you have to punish me. I'm an employee, I should get the same treatment as everybody else. So punish me dammit!” he watches as Ian's mouth forms a grin too sexual for his liking. “Ian come on. Not now.” he practically whines.

“What would you have me do then?”

“What would you have done if it was Josh or Cassidy? Do that, to me.”

“I would have fired them. Two hundred thousand is a lot of money.”

“Two hundred… shit.” Mickey curses. “Well, don’t do that. I like my job.” Ian smirks at him. “Shut up.” he taps his foot in thought. “Suspend me.” He says then nods in conviction. “Yes, suspension.”

“How long?”

Mickey stares at his boyfriend. Really? “I don’t know Gallagher, you're the fucking boss!”

“A boss that doesn’t want to suspend you. So if you wanna punish yourself, how long?”

“Won't Dexter have your ass if you let me walk?”

“I can handle Dex.”

“Fine. A month.”

“Okay. I'll let HR know.”

 Mickey shakes his head in amusement. “You would let me get away with murder, wouldn’t you?”

Ian shrugs well aware  he's blinded by love but not minding it one bit. “Come here.” He stretches out his hand. Mickey steps forward taking the offered hand. Ian pulls him into his lap and Mickey gasps in surprise when he finds Ian hard.

“Really?”

“It's what you do to me, I can't help it. Now kiss me.”

“Fucking weirdo.” Mickey mutters before pulling Ian's bottom lip into his mouth and losing himself in his favorite hobby; kissing Ian.

Ian moans and grinds up on Mickey's covered ass. Mickey releases a moan of his own when Ian pulls his tongue into his mouth. He's about to situate himself better on his boyfriend’s lap when they're interrupted by someone walking in. Mickey quickly jumps off Ian's lap and straightens his clothes. Ian does the same in his chair.

Tom clears his throat. “Din’ mean to interrupt.”

“It's fine Tom, what did you need?” Ian asks.

“Did you deal with the problem? Inquiring minds wanna know.” he points behind him and Dexter walks in.

“Yes. He's been suspended for a month.”

Both Tom and Dexter turn to look at Mickey. “You're punishing him?” Tom asks his voice laced with shock.

“Yes.”

“Wait so, it was Mickey who fucked up?” Dexter asks and Ian nods. “And he's getting suspended.”

“It's what he fucking said, Jesus.” Mickey snaps.

“Hmm…” Dexter hums clearly satisfied. “For how long?”

“A month.” Ian replies, staring him down and daring him to challenge his decision. (Well, technically Mickey's but whatever) Dexter raises his hands in surrender.

“Not what I would have done but it's good enough.” He says before walking out with Tom right behind him.

The redhead leans back on his chair and Mickey turns to look at him. “You know,” Ian starts. “As much as I know how to deal with Dexter, I have to say I enjoyed _not_ having to fight with him. So good job on punishing yourself babe.” Mickey laughs as Ian takes his hand. “Now where were we?”

 

                               **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

 

Because last week Mickey asked Iggy to deliver weed to Ian's house, (his brother’s got some good shit, alright?) he shouldn’t be surprised that Mandy is now standing at his doorstep. Ian's doorstep. Dammit.

“Mandy!” he exclaims.

“Yes douchebag.” Mandy knocks him out of the way and barges in. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT! What the fuck Mick?!” she shouts taking in the living room. She trails the TV with her finger. “Holy shit.” She repeats before turning to look at him. “Whose place is this?”

“My boyfriend.” Mickey replies fidgeting in place. He looks towards the stairs where said boyfriend is taking a nap.

Mandy scoffs. “My brother is fucking Bill Gates now?” that makes Mickey laugh. “Seriously though Mick, what the fuck?”

Mickey sighs. “His name is Ian Gallagher and he's…”

“I know who he is.”

“I was gonna say he's age appropriate. We've been dating for…” he counts in his head. “six months next week.”  

“Why didn’t you want me to find out where you live?” she asks her expression one of hurt. “Are we too good for you now?”

“What? Fuck no!”

“So?” Mandy shrugs crossing her arms. “You leave the Southside, move in here and all of a sudden you forget you’re from the ghetto?”

“Mandy it's not like that and you know it. I visit as much as I can.”

Mandy looks around the house once more. “He here?”

“Yeah, he's sleeping.”

“You gonna introduce me, or is your family too poor to meet the rich boyfriend?”

Every word out of Mandy's mouth fucking hurts but he swallows it down. “It's not about that. Iggy was here last week, spent the entire fucking afternoon with us.”

“So it's just your sister then?”

Mickey lets out a shattering breath. “I have never invited you over and for that I apologise. So can you please stop fucking attacking me, please?”

Mandy steps towards him, her face red, clearly angry. “I don’t get it.” She shakes her head. “We’ve been through thick and thin. Left the Southside _together_. I would expect you not to hide something like this from me. Imagine my surprise finding out you’ve turned into some rich snub.” She scoffs. “The money isn’t even yours. All this,” she gestures around the space. “isn’t yours. You haven’t _earned_ the right to be a fucking snub!”

“I am not a freeloader. I have a fucking job!”

“That he got you.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his mouth. “You can't blame me for being fucking happy Mandy!”

“STOP!” Ian shouts making Mandy take pause in what she was about to say. Mickey looks at his boyfriend, whom he didn’t even realize was in the room. Mandy goes to say something but Ian shouts again, “Shut up!” he glares at her and Mickey is surprised by the venom in those words.

“I can fight my own battles Ian.” Mickey says.

“You, shut the fuck up too!” Mickey does, taken aback. Ian turns to look at Mandy. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see my brother.”

“Why?” Ian asks, the look of disdain embedded on his face. “So you can make him feel like shit?”

“No! I missed him.”

“Then why not just tell him that? Why did you feel the need to say all those hurtful fucking things when they're not even true?”

“’Cause he hurt me too.” Mandy whispers.

“So you felt the need to hurt him back?” Ian asks and Mandy ducks her head. “Not in my presence.” He chastises. “And certainly not in my house, _our_ house.” he emphasizes, grabbing Mickey's wrist. “Now,” Ian exhales finally calming down. “You wanna stay and catch up with your brother, then that’s okay. But if you’re just going to keep insulting him, I'm gonna have to ask you to kindly, get the fuck out of our house.” the redhead points towards the door. “So what's it going to be?”

Mandy looks between the two men, her eyes finally landing on Mickey. “I missed you.”

Ian lets go of Mickey's arm and kisses him on the forehead. “Good. I'll go get you guys something to drink. You can go talk in the terrace.”

Mickey watches Ian walk away and a tear falls down his face. No one has ever defended him like that before. Even if it was against his sister. He has never mattered enough to anyone. He wipes off the tear and leads the way. He takes a sit at one of the tables and Mandy takes the chair across from him.

"I like him.” is the first thing she says.

Mickey looks at her like she's gone mad. “He just handed you your fucking ass.”

“Which is why I like him.” she shrugs, sniffing. “If he can defend you that hard against your sister that means he can never let anyone disrespect you.”

Mickey can see her point. “I'm sorry I didn’t introduce you to him or invite you over.” He decides at this point honesty is the only way to go. “I kinda didn’t wanna share him.”

Mandy laughs. “Six fucking months and you haven’t gotten enough.”

“Dude is packing nine inches. I'm never gonna get enough.” He laughs.

“Don’t worry babe, I'll never get enough of that bubble butt either.” Ian says joining them.

“You two are disgusting, literally. Fucking stop.” Mandy says but joins in on the laughter.

Ian places the Jack Daniels and orange juice on the table before pulling up a chair from the second table. He puts the seat next to Mickey and wraps and arm around his waist.  Ian's chef brings the glasses and Mandy looks at the drinks.

“Jack Daniels and orange juice?”

“Mix better than you can imagine.” The couple choruses before laughing.

“Wait!” Mandy says making the two men freeze. “I may have been drunk out of my mind but I remember you making a dick joke the last time we went out together. Something about a dick the size of Rome?”

“Not what I said but yes,” Mickey smiles at Ian. “Same guy.”

“Holy shit.” Mandy swears before pouring herself a glass. “Six months. I'm proud of you.” Mickey just smiles taking Ian's other hand that’s on his lap. “So basically, I did this.” She gestures between them.

“Come again?” Ian asks.

“Yeah.” She nods. “Fucker wouldn’t get out of bed. I had to pour a bucket of water on him so he could go out with me.”

“Aaah.” Ian nods. “So we have you to thank.”

“Like fuck we do!” Mickey exclaims. “My amazing skills in bed got me Ian. And that my dear sister, you had _nothing_ to do with.”

“Ugh!” Mandy groans again making everyone laugh.

And that’s how the three of them spend the weekend. Drinking, talking and laughing. And just like Mickey predicted, when Ian isn’t yelling at Mandy they make a great fucking team.

 

                              **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Mickey is _bored_.

So bored. It's on a Saturday, Mickey had their entire day planned out but Dexter called Ian and Tom in for some emergency that couldn’t wait. So now Mickey is swaying with Ian's chair while the three men hold the meeting in Dexter’s office. He temple ran until his fingers ached, he paper punched the things he hoped weren’t important and now he's looking for something to occupy his time. Stapling, maybe?

That’s when Lip walks in. “Ian still at the meeting?”

“Yeah.” Mickey replies before turning his chair so he can look out the clear window.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Lip asks.

“What does?” Mickey doesn’t look at him.

“Dating someone as rich as my brother.” He says but Mickey just shrugs choosing to ignore him. “Especially when Ian loves you so much he lets you get away with everything.” Mickey won't entertain him so he lets him talk. Lip lights a cigarette and continues. “You're short tempered, your jealously makes you act out, and your rudeness definitely doesn’t go hand in hand with Ian's world. It makes you wonder.” Mickey still doesn’t say anything but his attention is captivated. Even though he doesn’t like where Lip is going. “Why is Ian dating you?” he sing-songs. “It's the sex, isn’t it? It has to be. I mean to put up with half the shit you get away with,” he clicks his tongue. “No gag reflex, huh?”

Mickey can feel his eyes stinging but he's not about to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing that his words have gotten to him. “What do you want?”

Lip stands up from where he was seated across from Mickey. “Just came to drop these off.” he places the envelop on the desk. “No need to go through it. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Fuck you.” Mickey spits.

Lip laughs. “I'm just messing with you Milkovich. Relax. I know you’re not stupid. Ian tells me you’re great at math. Try not to take my job, a’ight?” Lip salutes him before walking out of the office.

It's only after he's left the room does Mickey allow himself to cry. Lip’s words replay in his mind over and over and more tears leave him as his chest constricts painfully. Mickey would take anger over hurt any day, and he hates when people poke where it really hurts.

                              **`•`•`•**

When Ian leaves Dexter’s office his head aches and all he wants is his Mickey to make him feel better. So he is very shocked to find his boyfriend staring into space his eyes red. Ian sniffs the air and he doesn’t smell weed so there's only one other explanation. Mickey was crying. Someone hurt his Mickey enough to make him cry and Ian wants to find out who so he can strangle them with his bare hands. His boyfriend doesn’t cry easily so it has to be serious.

“What's wrong?” he asks closing the door behind him. He walks towards his desk and sits on it facing Mickey. "Mick, babe. Talk to me.”

After what seems like a lifetime Mickey sniffs and looks up at him. The broken expression makes Ian want to hold him and never let him go.  “Why do you love me?”

“What?” Ian asks taken by surprise. “Where is this coming from?”

“Just answer the question Ian.” Mickey says tiredly.

Ian takes his hand and tries pulling him up. Mickey doesn’t move. “Come on, please?” Mickey relents and gets up. Ian situates him between his legs and touches their foreheads together. “I love you because you’re smart.” He kisses Mickey's nose who scrunches it up. “You're amazing.” He kisses his left cheek. “You put up with my mood swings.” Kisses his right cheek. “I don’t have to tell you what I want because you read me perfectly. _I, love you Mick_. Every, single, fucking, thing about you. Including your crazy aspects. Your temper,” Ian continues making the heavy feeling in Mickey chest dissipate gradually. “and I especially love that you have no filter.”

“Really?” Mickey mumbles his insecurity coming through.

“Yes really. We have a great life and you know I wouldn’t change a day spent with you.”

“Mkay.” Mickey says smiling shyly. Grateful that Ian always knows how to make everything better. Mickey kisses Ian's forehead, his leaning position making the shorter man not have to get on his toes to reach it. He then pecks Ian on the lips and thanks the stars for everyday the man is his.

 

                              **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

  

_Two Months Later._

 

Mickey is working when Ian texts him saying he's at Topless Teasers. He bribes Josh to cover him for the day and immediately drives to the strip club. Yes _drives_. That’s what Ian got him for their sixth month anniversary. A car. It's nice but he rarely gets to use it seeing as they have Ian's car and the Escalade for when they choose to use the driver.

When he gets there Ian is in the VIP area. He’s singing, playing the guitar and a few employees are gathered around him. They’re watching and listening to him like he's God. Mickey doesn’t get _too_ jealous when he sees they're all clothed. It doesn’t stop him from shooing them away when he gets there though.

“That’s enough.” He says. “You're all dismissed.”

Ian laughs putting the instrument away. “Hey babe.” He puckers his lips waiting for a kiss and Mickey rolls his eyes before offering it.

“Is this a regular thing, you entertaining your employees?” Mickey takes off his shoes and lies on the couch his head on Ian's lap.

“No. One of them had a guitar and I thought I'd see if I still had it.”

“Mmm.” Mickey hums, his eyes closed as Ian massages his hair.

“Though sometimes I do play for them and they give me a strip show.”

Mickey opens one eye to glare at him. As well as he can with one eye anyway. “Don’t fuck with me Ian, you know I'm crazy.”

“I know.” Ian replies with a fond smile. “But I love you anyway.”

 

 

 

 

**ENDX!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise. i tried office/business talk and i don't know how. tihihihihi. so just go with it.
> 
> YoU gUyS aRe FuCkInG aMaZiNg!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Three Years Later…._

 

 

Mandy drives her small, red compact car and parks it next to three cars already in Ian and Mickey's spacious driveway. She scoffs at the fact that the fuckers have three cars.

“Fucking rich people.”

“Fuck!” a tiny voice exclaims from the back seat and Mandy laughs.

“No bad words for you Ella.” She tells her daughter as she undoes her seatbelt.

Mandy has a daughter who just turned two years old. Her uncles had thrown her the most expensive party a two year old can ever have despite her mother’s protests. Mandy switches off the car and gets out to open the back door and remove Ella from her straps. Her baby girl is already lifting both hands, ready to be picked up. Mandy's car still has that new car smell. It was just a small compact car that Ian had insisted on getting her. Mandy had resisted, a lot, when Ian offered. But the redhead had been insisting on getting her a ride from the moment he'd found out she was pregnant. She had managed to turn him down for a year plus. But when Ella turned one year six months, Ian got a not so expensive car and placed the keys in her hands when she next came to visit.

Mandy had finally relented, having realised that Ian will never stop trying to get her one. Especially since she had a kid. Not to mention her brother had threatened her; Mickey had told her that if she refused the gift she could never borrow his car ever again. And Mandy wasn’t stupid. A car went a long way especially when you have a kid.

So here she was with a two month old car and things have never been more convenient. Shutting the door, she puts Ella on the ground and laughs when her daughter rushes towards her uncles’ house. Mandy looks up at the [bungalow](http://www.lindabungalows.com/p1.jpg), hands on her waist. She knows her brother doesn’t love Ian for his money but boy did he hit the Jack pot.

His life changed drastically and she has never seen him this happy. Shit she never even knew Mickey could commit to just one guy leave alone be as head over heels as he is right now.

Ella crawls up the gold door and starts hitting it in frustration when she can't reach the bell. Mandy laughs because she does this every single time they come over. She shrieks a couple of times and that’s when Mandy locks her car then walks towards her kid. Just then the door opens and Ella shrieks again, raising her hands when she sees Ian.

“Uncle E!” she exclaims and the redhead laughs, pulls her into her arms and rains kisses down on her making Ella shriek even more, this time in happiness.  

“God I love this child.” He says before hugging Mandy and kissing her on the cheek. “You're staying the week like we talked, right?”

“Of course.” She replies smiling, even though she has no idea why Ian needs her to stay that long. As they walk into the house Mandy diverts towards the direction of the kitchen. “I'm gonna go help Reuben finish up lunch.”

“Okay.” Ian replies distractedly, eyes on Ella as he coos at her, peppering more kisses on her flushing face.

Mandy can't help but shake her head. She is ready to bet any amount of money that one of these days Ian will sit Mickey down and have ‘the talk.’ And because Mickey doesn’t know how to tell Ian no –and vice versa- they might just have a daughter or a son of their own. Soon.

Walking into the kitchen, she stops to sniff the sweet smelling aroma. “Damn Reuben. What you got cooking there?”

Reuben smiles. “Baked fish, with potatoes boiled in rosemary.”

“Damn.” Mandy's stomach even goes as far as to growl and Reuben laughs.

“Just a few more minutes Miss Mandy.”

Mandy walks towards the huge fridge that’s specifically for alcohol and pulls a bottle of white wine. Uncocking it, she pours herself a glass. Damn she needed that. There's nothing like a cold drink after getting out of the sun.

“So how are things in the household?” she asks, as usual digging for what her brother and best friend keep from her.  

“Good.” There's a cheeky smile on his face so Mandy walks closer towards the chef.

“What?”

“I think Ian is going to propose.”

“No!” Reuben nods. “No, fucking way!”

“Yes fucking way.”

“Holy shit.” Mandy drains her glass. “Mickey is getting married.” That must be why Ian needs her to stay the week. He's taking Mickey somewhere and they’ll be gone a couple of days. Wow.

“The boss has to say yes first.”

Mandy scoffs. “Of course he will. That fucking sap.”

Reuben winces, like he always does when Mandy says something that suggests Mickey is anything other than the rude, scowling, angry, badass most people think he is.

“I told you Reuben, he's not as bad as you think he is.”

“I don’ know Miss Mandy.” He shrugs. “But Ian has always had good judgement and the boss makes him really happy so I guess you could be right.”

The boss. Mandy shakes her head. That’s what the chef has always called Mickey and refers to him as sir in his presence while he calls Ian, Ian. She can't believe he's more afraid of Mickey that he is Ian. But it makes sense she supposes. According to Carl the employees at the club jump whenever they see Mickey too.

“Okay then Reuben. Let me go make sure nothing goes wrong. Hurry up with that, I'm starving.”

“You got it Miss Mandy.”

Mandy grabs her bottle and heads towards the living room. He finds Ian still playing with Ella on the carpet while Mickey is by the desk obviously still working. She smiles at the sight of Ian and her daughter then heads towards her brother, pulling up the second chair.

“Dick.”

“Cunt.” He replies without looking up.

“How are ya?”

Mickey puts the pen down and rubs his eyes. “I'm okay, I guess. Just need to get this done before Friday.”

“Friday’s like,” Mandy counts in her head. “Three days away.”

“I know.” He shrugs then takes the bottle from Mandy, drinking straight from it.

“Animal.”

Mickey snorts and ends up chocking on the drink. He coughs a few times and Mandy laughs at him. “You okay baby?” Ian calls from across the room.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Mickey flips off his sister. “How many times have you drunk cheap wine from the bottle, huh?”

“Yeah well, this one costs like, my rent multiplied by three so…”

“Don’t know why you refuse to move.” Mickey says taking another sip. He then takes out his phone to send a text.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I love that place. We worked so hard to get it, you know?” Mickey nods because yeah, he knows. “Remember when you worked three jobs just so we could get the deposit? And how hard _I_ worked so we could have furniture? It’s just… it reminds me of the blood, sweat and tears we put into it.” Mickey smiles softly just as Reuben comes with a new bottle of white wine and places it his desk together with a new glass.

“There you go sir.”

Mandy laughs once the chef is gone. “And now you live in a huge ass fucking bungalow where you can text the chef when you need a chill bottle of wine brought to you.”

Mickey laughs. “Crazy. Aint it?”

“Insane.”

They both turn to look at Ian who's lying on the carpet as he holds Ella up over him. They break into laughter when her spittle goes right into Ian's mouth. “God dammit Ella!”

“He really loves her, doesn’t he?” Mandy observes.

“He really does.” Mickey concurs. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought up the idea of adoption to be honest.”

“Would you want that? A kid of your own?”

Mickey shakes his head. “I would give this man anything he wants.”

Mandy practically gets goosebumps from the sentiment and with the sincerity it comes with. But then Mickey is turning her attention back to her.

“What if I bought you two a really nice apartment, huh?”

Mandy smirks. “Got your own money now huh?”

Mickey sighs. “Not that I ever get to use it.” He glares at the direction of his boyfriend then looks back at Mandy. “What do you say? I mean, I know we worked hard for that shit hole but I can afford to get you and my niece a better place.” He moves closer to whisper. “Plus Ian's been on my ass about it too. He says his other niece and nephew, Debbie and Carl’s kids, live lavishly while Ella is still in a not so nice place. His words.” He adds and Mandy scoffs. “He was trying to be polite.”  

“Why didn’t he tell me about it?”

“It took you almost two years to accept the car. Why do you think?”

“Dinner is ready.” Reuben announces then he starts setting the table.

“You hear that Ella, dinner’s ready.” Mickey shuts his books then heads towards his boyfriend and his niece. “Stop hogging the baby, she's my niece too. Give it.”

Ian does as told. “Maybe I'm hogging her ‘cause you just called her an ‘it’.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey insults and Ella giggles.

“She knows it’s a bad word.” Mandy elaborates as they all walk into the dining room.

 

                               **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Mickey doesn’t let go of the headboard as Ian pounds into him faster and harder. He's rubbing against Mickey's prostate with every thrust and no matter how hard Mickey tries not to make a sound he ends up cursing loudly before cuming untouched on the sheet below him. Ian shudders through his orgasm too, calling out Mickey's name over and over and saying just how much he loves Mickey. They both drop side to side on the bed, Mickey not caring that he's lying on a wet spot. He's too sated to move.

“I love you too.” He tells Ian breathlessly.

“I know.” Ian replies just as out of breath then kisses Mickey's shoulder. “I know.”

“Scoot over. I’m on the wet spot.” Ian laughs but moves. He then pulls Mickey into his arms where the brunette settles happy and satisfied.

Ian is drawing patterns on Mickey's stomach, breathing steadily behind the other man. Mickey is almost falling asleep when he hears; “Can I take you out on a date?”

Mickey frowns at the window on the other side of the room then scoffs. “A date?”

“Yeah. Dinner, a movie, the works. Let me spoil you.”

At hearing that he turns around in his boyfriend’s arms. “You already spoil me enough as it is.” He points out. “Too much even.”

Ian wraps both arms around him and Mickey has never felt safer. His face warms and he buries his head in the redhead’s chest. “I know.” Ian says and Mickey can hear his voice vibrate in his chest. “But I want to keep doing it. That’s what matters.” Mickey smiles. “I like it. So can I?”

Mickey climbs higher on the bed so they're face to face. He pecks Ian on the lips. “I'm glad I met you.”

“Glad I met you too.” Ian replies softly with a grin.

.

An hour later finds Mickey dressed in a suit, ready to go. He and Ian kiss Ella goodbye and they're getting into the back seat of the escalade and Ian directs the driver to the Park Hyatt hotel. Ian sure has a thing for expensive hotels.

They however make out all the way there so Mickey doesn’t even have the time to dwell on that. But it’s also due to this that he's able to walk into the hotel like its second nature. It’s been three years, of course he's stopped feeling like he doesn’t belong.

It’s not even night yet so this current meal is like a second lunch. It still doesn’t stop Mickey from digging into it and wiping his plate clean. There's a way that Ian's looking at him, _has been_ looking at him for the last couple of days, but Mickey chalks it up to Ian being his usual sappy self.

“More wine?” Ian asks and Mickey nods.

There was a time he couldn’t stand wine, but after meeting Ian he changed his tone real quick. At first he had stayed away from the wine in the house, but one time he'd forgotten to buy beer and he'd decided to give the red wine a go and he'd ended up being nothing short of mind blown.

To date he can't really explain how amazing the drink had felt in his tongue and as it went down is esophagus. Since then he doesn’t do beer unless he gets a craving for it. Now this is his third bottle, having taken two at the house because of Mandy.

“I can't help but feel like this is some sought of fucking occasion.” He says and Ian shakes his head.

“Hardly. I just like treating you nicely. I told you.”

“Right.”

 

                               **`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

Mickey groans when he wakes up. He miraculously doesn’t have a hangover, and he smiles realizing Ian must have shoved water down his throat before they went to bed. Shit. Mickey must have gotten so drunk they didn’t even get to the movie part.

“I'm sorry babe.” He starts.

“What for?”

Mickey opens his eyes to find Ian blinking at him and he startles back. “I love your face but not that fucking close first thing when I wake up man. Jesus.”

Ian laughs and Mickey slowly looks up, lying on his back. Holy, fucking, shit.” He slowly sits up and just as slowly slides off the bed. He swallows, captivated as he looks around the room. “Ian?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Why are we surrounded by [fucking fish](http://www.designhome.ae/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/luxfon.com_11007-1024x640.jpg)!” he exclaims. “Are we, no. Are we sleeping under water?” Ian just laughs. He's still lying on the bed watching Mickey, head on his palm as he leans on his elbow. “Ian, just where the fuck are we?”

“Dubai.”

“Du-“ Mickey sighs and rubs his face. He looks around the room again, feeling completely overwhelmed. His boyfriend is fucking ridiculous! The last thing he remembers is ordering bottle number four back in fucking Chicago, in the United States and that’s it. “You kidnapped me?”

“Well, I'm your boyfriend of three years going on four, I don’t think that applies.”

“O…kay.” Mickey licks his lips, and sits on the pillows lined up on the side of the bed. He still doesn’t put anything else on, apart from the boxers he's got on. So much fish. Live fish. Jesus Christ. “Ian, why are we in Dubai?”

The redhead pulls something from under his pillow. “Catch!”

Mickey is lifting his hands to do so before he even knows what it is he's catching. A black box. He holds his breath.

A small black box.

Ian has been acting really weird lately.

They're in fucking Dubai.

“There's a ring in here. Isn’t there?” he asks the obvious, exhaling loudly.

Ian just beams back at him. “Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. Will you do me the honor or becoming my husband?”

Mickey gulps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, diva Mickey's back!!!  
> lets just hope the wedding planner doesn't throw herself off the balcony. tihihihihihihihi


	7. Chapter 7

                                 Ian watches his boyfriend swallow again, clearly overwhelmed like he always is every time Ian goes above and beyond to make him happy. This is what he loves about Mickey. Three years down the line and he still gets surprised when Ian shocks him and reminds him just how wealthy he is. The brunette removes the ring from the box and slowly slides it on. Ian can't help but grin because that is definitely a yes.

“Is that a yes?” he prompts anyway.

Mickey watches his boyfriend sit up and push the covers off. “I love you, you doofus. Of course it’s a yes.”

Ian's heart clenches when he sees that Mickey's eyes are teary. This is what he lives for honestly. To make the other man happy. To see tears of joy in those baby blues. He gets off the bed and walks towards Mickey, joining him on the pillows.

Mickey tears his eyes away from the gorgeous silver ring and looks at Ian. “Fuck Ian, this is…” he trails off speechless.

“Only the best for the love of my life.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Mickey curses the more he inspects [the ring](https://www.fhinds.co.uk/Images/Product/Default/large/J1004_L_1.jpg). “It says,” he caresses the letters on the inside. “It says titanium right here.” He breathes feeling completely overwhelmed that his heart is palpitating. “Just _how much_ did this thing cost?” because holy fuck!

“That’s not important?”

Ian shuts one eye and cringes giving Mickey an idea.

“Is it more expensive than my car?”

Ian chuckles then kisses the side of Mickey's head. “You wanna take a shower? We can go for breakfast. Eat anything you want.”

“I don’ have anything to wear. And no, you're not buying me new clothes Ian.” Mickey protests before Ian can say anything.

Ian laughs because his now fiancé is still inspecting his left hand. He puts it in front of his face then folds it and narrows his eyes at the ring. “I thought you’d say that. Which is why I made sure to pack some for ya.”

Mickey finally looks up. “You… how long have you been planning on kidnapping me?”

“A while.” Ian replies honestly, sliding his boxers off.

That certainly gets Mickey to stand up and undress too. Ian chuckles.

 

 

**`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

                                    It turns out its 11:00 AM and Ian's stomach is growling. Mickey smiles at him apologetically for oversleeping. “I'm sorry babe.”

“It’s alright.” Ian laughs taking his hand.

Mickey raises an eyebrow at him as a server guides them to their table. They sit next to each other instead of opposite each other. “It’s your fault too. You sat there and watched me drink bottle after bottle till I fucking passed out.” Ian laughs but doesn’t protest. “I'm just gonna have like a lot of fucking bacon, scrambled eggs, and _a lot_ of black coffee. I don’t want any milk near me right now.” The waiter chuckles and nods then turns to Ian.

“What about you sir?”

While his fiancé looks through the menu, Mickey looks at [the hotel.](http://www.timeoutdubai.com/thumb/md-8/content/51_outdoor_restaurants_in_dubai/2012_outdoors_3_base.jpg) This place is big on water. All the tables are surrounding this gorgeous massive pool. He can see the clouds and the ambiance feels amazing. The whole thing is just breath taking.

“Damn.” He finds himself voicing.

“You like?” Ian asks.

“Never in a million years…” Mickey trails off. “This is great. Thank you.”

Ian beams. “So when do you wanna get married?”

Mickey's eyebrows shoot up. “Like a fucking ceremony and shit?”

Ian places the napkin in his lap as the waiter serves them. “You don’t really think we’re just going to stay engaged forever, do you?”

Mickey frowns as he lifts his napkin and does the same. “I just… I haven’t even internalized this ring yet so no Ian, I haven’t thought that far.”

“Oh! You just got engaged? Congratulations!” their waiter exclaims happily. “We usually have complimentary champagne for newly engaged couples if you're interested.”

“We are.” Ian tells him and he nods, before walking away.

“Babe, the wine has barely left my system.” Mickey whines.

“Then you'll have a glass and I'll drink the rest.” The redhead laughs before taking a sip of his juice. Mickey rolls his eyes. “So? I can get you the best wedding planner in Chicago.”

“I don’t see why when I can do everything myself.” Mickey shrugs biting on a piece of crusty bacon. “I don’t need some bitch dictating what my wedding should be like. _My_ wedding, _my_ decisions.”

Ian smirks. “Still, you know nothing about weddings. You need someone to guide you.”

Mickey narrows his eyes at his fiancé. “If that’s all she'll be doing. Fucking guiding.”

Ian nods, noting at the back of his mind that he needs to tell Karen Jackson to keep her opinions to herself. She's one of the best wedding planners in Illinois not just Chicago. She is very professional, gets shit done on time and as far as reviews go she gets along with all her clients. Miss Jackson costs a pretty penny but that’s a non-issue. Only the best for Mickey.

When he gets out of his thoughts he finds Mickey watching him fondly. He gives his fiancé a soft smile. “What?”

Mickey shrugs then pokes his food with a soft smile on his full lips. Ian kinda wants to kiss him. So he does. Turning fully towards his fiancé, he lifts Mickey's chin and makes the latter face him. Blue eyes blink up at him and Ian licks his lips. He touches his own to Mickey's, and they both close their eyes. The kiss lasts for a few minutes, both men savoring each other’s tastes.

“I love you.” Mickey says when the kiss breaks. “So much.”

Ian smiles, pecks him one more time then takes his seat. “Good?” he asks pointing at Mickey's plate.

“Yeah. But yours looks better.” He says reaching for a sliced mango on Ian's plate. This means they will finish his plate together. The redhead just rolls his eyes in fond exasperation already used to his man and not minding at all.

 

**`•`•`•`•`•`•`•**

 

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Mickey breathes with his eyes shut as Ian continues ramming into him. “Huh? Tough guy.”

Ian laughs and pauses to breathe. “Oh fuck you.” He insults because he is doing his best here and his fiancé keeps asking for more.

“That’s all I fucking want babe. Is all I want.” Mickey looks at the redhead teasingly.

“Fine!”

“YES!” Mickey yells then bites down on his bottom lip when Ian's hard thrust slams into his prostate to a point where might be seeing stars. “Oh fuck baby. Like that. Come on, harder! Fuck me like a fiancé!”

“A…a what?” Ian frowns but doesn’t slow down. He grabs onto the headboard and the other hand he grabs Mickey's thigh then continues to fuck his man.

“Harder!”

“Jeeesus.” Ian pulls out and flips Mickey over so that his fiancé is on his knees on the bed. He rams back in, barely breaking his rhythm.

Mickey's face gets slammed onto the soft pillows as he uses all his muscles to brace himself. “That’s what I'm talking about. Yeah, give it to me!”

And give it to him Ian does. All fucking night.

Mickey can't say Ian has never fucked him like a fiancé.


	8. Chapter 8

Mandy screams like a fucking banshee the moment they walk through the door and she sees the ring. The brunette thinks it’s weird because it’s like she was looking for it. Ian and Mickey drop their suitcases to cover their ears. Mickey still lets her grab his hand roughly and inspect the piece of jewelry though.

She squeals again –not as loud this time, thank God- and tries to take off the ring.

Ian pulls her hand away. “Nah-ah. That ring is never leaving that finger.” He tells her looking right into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey smiles at him. As if he's ever taking it off. “Never.”

Ian lets go of Mandy to kiss Mickey softly on the lips.

“Aww.” Mandy coos. “Congrats guys.”

Ian turns to look at her. “Where’s my niece?”

“When’s the wedding?” Mandy ignores him to ask her own question. Ian rolls his eyes and goes looking for Ella himself.

Mickey shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Mandy pushes his chest. “You need to decide. Ian had me call some lady called Karen Jackson yesterday. She's just waiting for you to set up a meeting.”

Mickey walks further into the living room and drops on the couch. “I need to sleep. Will think about it later.” Mandy smirks. “What?”

“Didn’t do much sleeping, huh?” she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Shut up.”

Mandy laughs and sits next to him. “Where did prince charming sweep you off too anyway?”

“Dubai.”

“God.” She sighs, but ends up not saying anything because, Jesus Christ. Ian comes down stairs with a sleeping Ella in his hands. “You couldn’t have waited for her to wake up?”

“I miss her so much!” Ian kisses the baby in his arms.

“It’s been two days.” Mandy reminds but lets him be. She stopped questioning Ian's attachment to Ella a long time ago.

Ian sits on the other side of Mickey and nudges him with his shoulder. “Babe, no dozing off. Go finish that job, Lip is coming to pick up the documents.”

Mickey groans. “You're the one who kidnapped me before I was done.”

“Are you complaining?” Ian pinches him.

Mickey laughs and kisses him before standing up.

“So, I'm gonna go for a run.” Mandy announces walking towards the door.

“In a dress?”

“Yeah!”

“What? Since when?” Ian inquires sniffing the child’s hair.

Mandy just walks towards the door. “Since now!” and they hear the door bang shut.

“What's up with her?” Ian asks his fiancé who's settling by the desk.

Mickey stretches out. “She always gets weird around Lip. I don’ know what the fuck that’s about.”

Ian frowns. He's never noticed. “Now that you mention it, they're never in the same room at the same time.”

“Told you they fucked.”

Ian shakes his head. “How do you know that?”

Mickey turns to look at the redhead as his laptop turns on. “Why else does she avoid him so much? They fucked and now they don’t and it’s uncomfortable.” He says. “Tis the only explanation.”

“Lip and Mandy. I guess it makes sense.”

“All I know is they better get their shit together. I won't have any drama on my wedding day.”

Ian smiles even though he stores at the back of his mind that he needs to remember to ask Mandy for the 411.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

 

Mickey tries to hide his ring from his brothers but it’s hard to seeing as it’s so shiny, and so expensive looking. His brothers whistle and marvel at the ring and it makes Mickey feel a little bit self-conscious.

“Fuck of man.” He says grabbing a beer. “So what have you assholes been up to?”

“Not getting engaged to rich billionaires.” Collin replies and Mickey glares at Iggy for feeding them that piece of information.

“What?” Iggy asks. “Billionaire Mick. Fucking _billionaire_. What do you guys even do with all that money?”

“Buy titanium rings.” Jamie replies and Mickey kicks him in the ankle making Jamie curse loudly.

“Leave him alone.” Joey defends joining them and dropping on the couch next to Mickey. “Happy for you bro.” he ruffles the black hair. “Here have a mango.”

“Thanks.” Mickey replies his face getting warm. “Now get that weed ready, is what I came here for.”

The five brothers smoke up and drink through the afternoon as they catch up. Mickey finds out they’ve been at topless teasers a couple of times now ever since they discovered Ian owns a strip club. Mickey decides to ask Carl about it when he sees him though he won't be surprised when he finds out his brothers are regulars.

It’s after they’ve downed a few bottles of beer and whiskey –with Mickey eating mango after mango like they're running out of style. They're so ripe and juicy, shut up!- that Iggy suggests that they play a little ball in the backyard. It’s all fun and games and Mickey is having a blast like he always does while hanging out with his siblings. Especially when they laugh at him because he keeps dropping the ball with his slippery fingers from the mango juice. It’s because of this, that the worst thing happens.

                     They're alternating between throwing and kicking around a soccer ball when Mickey grabs a hold of it. He throws it at Colin who's on the other end of the yard. Because he uses all his might, the ring slides off his finger and flies off with the ball. Mickey gasps in shock and his brothers freeze as they watch the ball land on the bushes and the ring fall _inside_ the bushes.

“Holy shit.”  
“Fuck.”  
“That can't be good.”  
“Shit Mick.”

Mickey rushes towards the bushes and stars looking around. He pulls the branches aside and doesn’t care when some of them scratch his hands. He has got to find that ring. It’s fucking titanium and God only knows how much it costs.

His brothers immediately join him and they all keep looking for over an hour.

They aren't successful.

Mickey can't believe he just lost that fucking ring. Their one and only symbol of commitment is gone and Mickey is thinking about cutting down their fence to get that ring. The fact that he just lost Ian's ring leaves him in emotional upheaval and he can't help but feel like he has blemished their relationship.

Ian has forgiven him for a lot. Ian finds him endearing. But losing this ring, Mickey hasn’t even worn it for three days and it’s gone. Its not about the money, Ian has made it clear he doesn’t care about that. It’s the fact that its their _engagement_ ring. He doesn’t think Ian can overlook this. He really doesn’t. And Mickey is scared. Scared of seeing disappointment in Ian's eyes. Scared of how his fiancé will react. What the hell was he thinking?!

Mickey doesn’t go home that night. He doesn’t pick up Ian's calls either.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Ian paces back and forth worriedly. Mickey didn’t pick up his calls last night, didn’t tell Ian before spending the night at the Milkovich house. He always tells Ian and he always picks up his calls. Never has he ever let a call go unanswered and now Ian is going out of his fucking mind.

Maybe he should have waited before proposing? Maybe it was too soon? But no. Mickey had been just as happy about their engagement.

Did his brothers talk him out of it? Has he now changed his mind?

What exactly is going on?

Ian doesn’t get out of bed that day, not having the energy to go anywhere or do anything. He loves Mickey so fucking much and the thought of losing him now after all this time is devastating.

He will find Mickey and he will give him an out. Yes, Ian would prefer if they were married, yes Ian wants that piece of paper. But for Mickey he can compromise. He can do without marriage as long as he still gets to be with Mickey.

Ian calls _My Love_ over and over and over and over again, his chest aching with every missed call.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have talked to Mickey about it before proposing. Maybe Mickey was afraid to turn him down back in Dubai. Maybe this isn’t what he wanted after all. Ian has always prided himself in being considerate.

He failed this time. And worse, he failed the only person in this world he shouldn’t have.

Throwing his phone across the room in frustration, Ian gets under the covers and could care less if he's damaged it or not. It takes everything to control his emotions so he doesn’t cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Ian calls Dexter and Tom to tell them even though it’s the end of the month and pay day for the employees, he's not coming in. They will have to take care of things by themselves because Ian has something more important to worry about.

His Mickey.

Mandy goes back to her apartment while Ian heads to the Milkovich house. He is nervous as all fuck and even though he thinks he knows his Mickey very well, there's the off chance that his fiancé is having cold feet a few months too early and Ian has never been more afraid of having his heart broken.

Parking outside the Milkovich house, Ian takes a deep breath as he takes in the house and Mickey's car that’s parked right in front of his. He dreads going in, even though he's been here plenty of times before. But after deciding it’s now or never, he finally gets out of the car and walks towards the house. The redhead knocks on the door and Iggy opens. The first word out of his mouth though, makes Ian feel even worse.

“Shit.” The blond curses.

“He's not going to marry me, is he?” Ian hates how his voice cracks.

“Gallagher, no.” Iggy sighs and Ian furrows his brows. “Mick! Get your ass out here!” he yells.

Ian waits for his fiancé on bated breath. A dirty, nervous Mickey rushes towards him wiping his hands clean on his T-shirt. Ian looks from the muddy hands to his fiancé’s face. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Mickey replies too quickly for it not to be suspicious.

“Baby,” Ian pleads and he can't help how he's already tearing up. “What did I do?” he looks at Mickey straight in the eye. “Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. Please.”

Mickey's eyes go wide and Ian doesn’t understand the confusion in them. “What?”

Ian sniffs. “We don’ have to get married. We don’t. We can just be together, just please don’t break up with me over this.” He's ten seconds from kneeling.

Mickey must notice because he rushes quickly to Ian's side and grabs both his cheeks. “Babe, what are you talking about?”

Ian sniffs again, pleased to have kept his tears at bay, even though Iggy already left to give them privacy. “You stopped picking up my calls, or replying to any of my texts. You didn’t come home last night.” He finishes. “You didn’t call to say you weren’t coming home. You’ve never done that before.”

Mickey feels like he wants to cry. He was so worried about disappointing Ian that he didn’t think about hurting the other man in the process. “Shit. I'm so sorry.”

“What happened?” Ian inquires desperately wanting to fix what's broken.

Mickey hugs Ian. “Of course I still wanna marry you. I love you, Ian.” The redhead exhales in relief, releasing a happy chuckle and hugging Mickey tighter.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Really, really?”

Mickey laughs. “Yes.”

Ian pulls back to look at his much shorter fiancé. “Then please come home.” He looks over Mickey again. “And why the fuck are you so dirty?” He laughs, not really caring about an answer to the question. He's so happy that Mickey still wants to marry him that his heart just might burst. So instead he hugs him again. “I love you.”

Mickey laughs, caressing his back. “Love you too baby.”

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Mickey is not very happy with himself.

So they got into Ian's car after the redhead refused they drive two cars home, needing them to be in the same proximity. Ian's driver later went back for the vehicle, and it’s been exactly 6 hours since Mickey came back to their home and his fiancé is so happy to have him back that he hasn’t noticed the brunette doesn’t have his ring on. Granted, Mickey had been doing his level best to make sure his left hand is out of sight, so there's that.

Yes. That’s right. He didn’t tell Ian he lost the ring. He was forced to call Mandy because he has ran out of fucking options. Mickey and his brothers slept late last night and woke up bright and early to look for the ring but still nothing. So Mandy has suggested they go buy a replica. And seeing as how Mickey still doesn’t want to let down his fiancé, he is all up for fooling Ian until they locate the real ring.

Which is where he's headed now. He had fucked his fiancé long and hard until Ian passed out. Mickey had felt terrible about making Ian think for even a moment that he had changed his mind about marrying him. As if he even could.   
So he's taking this chance to meet Mandy and visit all the local jewelry stores if they have to, to find a ring that resembles the one Ian proposed with. The one that was so expensive Ian refused to tell Mickey the price. God, he's a terrible fiancé.

First he loses the ring and now he plans on lying.

Damn.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Things couldn’t be more perfect between the recently engaged couple and Ian couldn’t be happier. On Wednesday he calls Mickey to his office. The shorter man walks in and shuts the door behind him, already undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Does my fiancé want an afternoon delight?”

Ian laughs. “You do not talk like that.”

Mickey laughs too. “No. But Mandy was watching a movie the other night and I learnt about afternoon delights. And, that’s what we do ninety percent of the time I'm in this office so…” he trails off and Ian laughs some more. Mickey reaches Ian's desk and they exchange a nice, sweet lingering kiss. “So what's up?”

“I wanna throw an engagement party.”

“What the fuck for?” Mickey whines. “We’re already having a wedding and those who matter already know we’re getting married.”

“Yeah but the world doesn’t.” Ian reminds.

“And the world needs to know because…?”

Ian pulls Mickey onto his lap. “Because you, are my fucking fiancé and I would scream it from the rooftops if I have to.”

Mickey blushes even as he feels the guilt start to creep in. He's already been hiding this immense secret from Ian, they can't do an engagement party with Mickey wearing a cheap ass fake ring. There will probably be guests there who will tell as soon as they have a good look.

Shit.

Mickey gets off Ian's lap and puts his hands behind his back. “I have something to tell you.” He starts.

“Talk to me babe.”

“Before I say what it is I want you to know that I am so sorry.”

Ian frowns up at him and takes his hand. “’You can tell me anything Mick. There's nothing you can do that I wouldn’t forgive you for.”

Mickey sure hopes Ian sticks to those words. “I've been lying to you babe.” He doesn’t dare look at Ian as he twists the knock off on his finger. “I lost the ring.” He blurts out then shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for Ian's negative reaction.

“When?”

Mickey opens his eyes. “Are you mad?”

“That you lost it, no.” Ian replies. “That you bought a knock off and have been lying to me about it, maybe a little.”

Mickey gasps and looks at Ian. He knew! “You knew?!” he asks.

Ian sighs and rubs his forehead. “It was a one hundred thousand dollar, original, titanium ring. Of course I noticed.”

Mickey's mouth is open so wide right now _one hundred thousand_ flies would fly right in and fit no problem. _“What?”_ he thinks he squeaks. Ian nods and Mickey swallows. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ian shrugs. “I was waiting for you to tell me.”

Mickey crosses his arms. “What if I hadn’t said anything? What if we’d have gotten married and you still didn’t know?”

“It would have broken my heart.” Ian replies honestly. “But I know you love me too much to do that.” He smiles gently and Mickey's heart fills. “I'm surprised you lasted this long.”

“It was _killing_ me! I hated lying to you like this.” Mickey confesses.

“I'm glad you told me.”

“That fence is coming down.” The brunette said. “We are cutting down that fence and finding that ring I can't even… dammit Ian. One hundred… shit. I can't even say it.”

Ian laughs. “Don’ worry about it baby. It’s just money, I'll get you a new one.”

“No.” Mickey shakes his head adamantly. “It’s an ugly ass fence.  It’s coming down. That’s a lot of money Ian.” The redhead shrugs. Mickey tilts his head and takes in his fiancé. “You're really not mad I lost it?”

“Did you mean to lose it?”

“No.”

“Then that’s okay. Shit happens.”

Mickey practically jumps back into Ian's lap and almost knocks both their teeth out in his haste to kiss his fiancé mad. “Fuck, I love you!”

Ian laughs but heartily reciprocates.

How did Mickey get so God damn lucky?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. all better


	10. Chapter 10

 “What's the name of this place again?” Mandy asks, fidgeting in her seat and trying to pull down her very short skirt. Unlike her brother, she doesn’t live lavishly and therefore 5 star hotels still make her feel a little iffy. She pulls her attention from the hotel restaurant and turns to the couple on the other side of the table when she doesn’t get a reply. Behold a sight she thought she would never, ever see. Her brother is looking down at his lap, both his cheeks are tainted pink from his blushing, and he's got this shy, happy smile on his face while his fiancé whispers whatever in his ear. “Ian!” Mandy snaps and both men startle, finally remembering her presence.

“What?” the redhead asks.

“What's the name of this place?”

“Chez Joel Bistro.” Ian replies all cavalier and shit just as a waiter comes over and takes their food and wine orders.

“And I'm here because?”

“Ian wants to hold our engagement party here and needs someone else to concur the venue.”

The waiter comes back and pours them their wine. No one says anything till he's gone.

“Shouldn’t that be your job?” Mandy takes a huge sip of her drink, needing the nerves of being in such an unfamiliar place to ebb away.

Mickey sighs and looks at Ian, though to Mandy the look is 100% endearing. “I,” Mandy just knows they're holding hands under the table. These two, seriously. “said I don’t care where the party is because I am only doing this for him. But Ian here needs another fucking opinion for some weird fucking reason.” He finishes with a roll of his eyes.

Ian nudges Mickey. “You should care about our engagement party babe.” He's pouting and Mandy watches her brother immediately fall for it. Mickey's face scrunches up into something akin to an apology.

“Ian. Baby. Of course I care about our party. I just don’t care where as long as you're there.”

Then Ian is beaming loud and wide, even Mandy is worried it might be a little painful. “I love you.” It’s a whisper but Mandy hears it.

“Well, being the rich fucks that you are, I'd say this is right up your ally.” Ian nods, pleased. “And seeing as there’ll be reporters there no doubt, you need a place as classy as this.”

“Thank you.” Ian grins at her and Mandy nods before draining her glass. She's about to pour herself some more when their waiter materializes out of fucking nowhere to do it for her. Jesus. She doesn’t think she could ever get used to it and can't help but wonder how her brother did.

They chit chat casually through the first bottle of wine and order another just as their food arrives. There was a time Ian mentioned how Mickey always eats from his plate, no matter if they’ve ordered the same food or not. Like now. And Mandy can't help but chuckle.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Ian asks her when he picks up on the fact that she's noticed. “We order the _same_ _fucking_ _thing_ but he still eats from my plate.” A guilty Mickey freezes where he was about to take another bite of Ian's food. The redhead turns to Mandy with an exaggerated sigh. “I am going to slowly starve to death in this relationship. Just you wait and see.”

Mandy bursts out laughing at the same time Mickey scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay drama queen.”

Mandy can only continue laughing, forgetting that being loud in a place like this is another thing that makes her uncomfortable. But she adores Ian and Mickey's relationship and feels so happy for her brother. She wouldn’t want anyone else for Mickey.

Gun to her head; they are perfect for each other.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

 

Mickey lost a bet to Iggy last week and now he owes his brother lunch. His brother wanted pizza so Ian recommended this place called Lou Malnati’s Pizzeria. Apart from the name, as soon as they walk in not only does Mickey remember he’s been here before, but also it’s one of the best pizza places in Chicago. As they walk in, he touches his ring finger with his thumb just to ensure its still there. A habit he's picked up ever since finding the ring after him and his brothers cut down the fucking fence. They did immediately find the hundred thousand dollar ring (he still can't say the amount without cursing after) and it turned out to be a good thing they took it down because they can have a real fence now.

Mickey has never been so happy and relieved to find a lost item before.

“Alright, alright. I think I'm gonna like this.” Iggy voices as the brothers get guided to a table in the balcony.

On their way there he can't help but notice a group of ladies watching them. Mickey would ignore them any other day but these particular girls don’t look like they're admiring them. They're more like talking about them as they walk by and haven’t stopped looking at Mickey and Iggy since they walked in.

“The fuck’s their problem?” Iggy asks and Mickey is glad to know he's not seeing things.

After giving their orders, their waitress comes back a few minutes later. “What?” Mickey asks since it can't be about their food seeing as she's not holding anything.

The waitress gestures at the table where the ladies that won't stop whispering about them are seated. “Umm, those ladies over there want to know if they can take a selfie with you?” she points at Mickey.

The brunette can feel his eyebrows rise way past his forehead. “Why?” he rudely inquires, surprised.

Before she can reply someone else gasps on the left, by the table next to theirs. Mickey doesn’t turn to look but he hears someone whisper. “That’s Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend.” The guy says. “I think his name is Mickey, or Mikey.”

“No way! Shit I wanna see but the waiter’s blocking me!” a female voice laments.

Suddenly Mickey has the urge to slide under the table. Turning to Iggy, his brother is grinning, enjoying this immensely. “You're famous bro.”   

“Shut the fuck up.” He snaps then turns to the waitress. “How fucking long till we get our food?”

“Just a few more minutes sir.” She replies then; “What should I tell them?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Mickey places an elbow on table and tries to hide his face with his palm. After she's gone he turns to Iggy. _“What?!”_

Iggy shrugs and sips on the provided glass of water. “Gallagher is successful, handsome, young, rich as all fuck, good-looking, youthful, wealthy,”

“You're just repeating the same things in different words dumbass.”

Iggy glares at him. “My point is, with all that, of course people, especially ladies know who he is, know who _you_ is.” Mickey sighs, not liking it one bit but knowing his brother is right. “You really gonna cover your face the entire fucking time?”

Mickey drops his hand and leans back, realizing it will be exhausting.

.

“People recognized me during lunch today.” Mickey announces as they undress, ready to get to bed. Ian lifts surprised eyebrows but Mickey can tell he's happy about this. “What's with the joker smile?”

Ian shrugs before crawling into bed first. “I'm just happy to know people know know who you are. This way, you can't get hit on.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and joins his fiancé because, of course that’s what Ian got from all of this.

“Oh, I know you came home exhausted after eating pizza,” Mickey can hear the judgement in Ian's voice clearly. He also doesn’t know why he got home tired and all he did was share a meal with his brother right before their driver dropped him home. “but we’ve got guests in the second guest room.”

“Huh?”

Ian places a hand on Mickey's naked waist and his thumbs starts moving back and forth gently. “I know I should have ran it by you, but while you were out with Iggy, they landed today – for our party, and came straight here to say hello even though they were jet lagged. They looked exhausted so I couldn’t let them go back to their hotel tonight.” Ian explains.

“Of course.” Mickey agrees.

“Plus I've known William for years so they’re cool.”

“They?”

“William and his boyfriend Henry.”

Mickey scoots closer and places his head on Ian's chest. “So you’re entertaining in the morning?” he yawns, already feeling he's about to doze off.

“Not just me, you too.” Ian protests.

“Nah-ah. They’re your friends not mine.” He kisses Ian's chest. “I'm sleeping in.” Mickey yawns again.

“But they really want to meet you.”

“Then they can wait till I'm up.”

“But–“

“If they miss me tomorrow they can see me at the engagement party. I'm not waking up early for a bunch of fucking strangers babe.”

Ian smirks, not the least bit surprised by Mickey's reply. He kisses the top of his fiancé’s head. “Okay.” He slides his hand down and squeezes one of Mickey's butt cheeks. “But I'm waking you up for some morning glory though.”

Mickey raises his head to smile up at him. “You're my fucking fiancé. Of course you can.”

Ian only chuckles in amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt gonna smut u all but Kenny was ready for that morning glory! and with all that porn as inspiration girllllll ha ha ha haa...  
> enjoy guys

Like clockwork Ian wakes up when it’s still dark out. Looking down, his dick is standing at attention. No surprise there. He shifts and the movement makes Mickey grab onto his hand tighter. His fiancé is sleeping on his stomach, his side of the bed completely unoccupied because he came to bully Ian on his side. One of his legs is folded, right knee against Ian's thigh while the left one is stretched out. They’ve uncovered themselves just like they always do because being close together makes them too hot. This means that Mickey's bubble butt is on full display and Ian spanks it, smirking when it jiggles.

Mickey makes an adorable sound in his sleep and Ian moves to straddle his fiancé.

He kisses Mickey's neck, licks down his neck and his spine. The shorter man shudders. Ian grabs his favorite ass cheeks in this world and massages them in his hands. He jiggles them again and Mickey moans. The redhead bites on the right one gently before kissing it better.

“Let me guess,” Mickey starts sleepily. “morning glory?” Ian parts Mickey's cheeks and blows on his hole. “I'll take that as a yes.” He leans on his elbows so his ass is displayed better for Ian.

“Mmm… perfect.” Ian praises before licking a long wet stripe. Mickey jerks then curses gently. Ian continues and kisses his fiancé’s hole before pressing his tongue in.

“Oh baby.”

Ian only moans and sinks his tongue even deeper right before wiggling it. Mickey's moans get louder and louder as Ian's ministrations get even more enthusiastic.

“Shit baby, c’mon.” Mickey shouts then reaches back with his right hand to grab the back of Ian's head. He pulls his fiancé’s head closer so his tongue goes even deeper. “Fuck.” He shudders as more precum leaks onto the sheet below him. “So good at that baby.”

Ian hums and pulls away to press a finger in. He wiggles it and pulls it out to add another. Mickey is muttering inaudibly below him and it makes Ian smirk cockily. Without pulling his fingers out of Mickey, Ian reaches for the lube in the drawer by the bed. He still doesn’t pull his fingers out as he squarts the cold liquid right above Mickey's hole. The brunet hisses but continues to push back onto Ian's fingers.

Ian squarts the lube on his dick and spreads it by jerking himself off a few times with his free hand. Then without warning pulls his hand out and instead shoves his dick in, doesn’t stop till he's bottomed out.

“Christ!” Mickey curses.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeahyeahyeahyeah. Yeah.” Ian chants as pleasure overtakes his body. Mickey always feels so good. Always feels fucking amazing. “I will never leave you Mick. No matter what.” He confesses.

Mickey stops moving to turn his head and face Ian. “What?”

Ian stops moving too. “What?” he asks Mickey.

“What you just said.”

“What did I say?” Ian wiggles and Mickey closes his eyes and moans.

“You said you will never leave me no matter what. Is my ass that good?”

Ian raises both eyebrows. It’s something he's always told himself but he doesn’t remember saying it out loud. “Yes.” He replies instead then starts pounding into Mickey again.

“HAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKIIIIISSSSSHIT.” Mickey shouts and Ian is glad for the size of the bungalow because Mickey has clearly forgotten they’ve got guests.

Ian looks down to where they're joined, getting hotter watching his dick go in and out of Mickey's hole. He presses in and Mickey curses so loudly before his hands give out and he lies fully on the bed. He grabs onto the pillow for dear life as Ian adjusts behind him.

The redhead uses Mickey's back to support himself. This means he's pressing Mickey into their mattress thus the shorter man’s ass is even higher. Ian starts fucking into Mickey again and the position has him going in even deeper. Mickey's nails dig into their pillow, his moans and yells and screams and curses coming out muffled.

Sex used to be good before Ian but now, God now it’s out of this fucking world. He wouldn’t mind if his fiancé’s cock lived inside him.

“Yes! Fuck Mickey! Gonna cum! Come on.” Ian pulls him up by his waist and starts to jerk him off guiding him towards the edge so they can finish together.

He feels Ian's teeth bite into his shoulder and then he's cuming in Ian's hand, shuddering through it just as the redhead’s cum slides down his thighs as Ian pulls out.

“Shit baby, you are so fucking hot.” Ian praises as he reaches down for the first piece of material he finds. He wipes between Mickey's legs then turns it to clean himself up. “That was fucking fantastic.”

“Mmm…” Mickey concurs. “Think I'm gonna pass out again.”

“Yeah well, we’re doing it on your side, you ruined mine.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey laughs as Ian grabs his waist and pulls him to the other side of the bed. The redhead lays him on his chest and Mickey settles happily. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Ian asks caressing his back softly.

“Think we woke up your stupid guests?”

Ian spanks him playfully. “Don’ call them stupid if you haven’t met them yet.”

“Whatever.” Mickey kisses Ian's chest. “Love you.”

“You too baby.”

 

☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆

 

When Mickey wakes up he's the only one in bed. He groans irritably and punches his pillow a few times. “Iaaaaaan!” He knows there's no need. In order for his fiancé to hear him he would have to walk out and go to the top of the stair case. He sits up and slides off the bed before stretching out. “Ugh.” They're hosting.

Mickey has never hosted before but he already doesn’t like the sound of it. He is not one to pretend to be someone he's not but these people flew in for the engagement party, Ian has known one of them for probably years. Mickey can't push them away. He has to try to be nice or some stupid shit like that.

God he hates guests. He might have to start drinking before 11:00AM.

Dashing into the adjoined bathroom, he takes a quick shower so his ass is empty of Ian's cum. Once he's fresh he forgoes sweats because; fucking guests and settles for blue jeans Ian got him but he's never worn and a white T-shirt. Rubbing lotion on his arms and neck, he opens the door, grabs his phone and walks out.

He comes across Reuben on his way downstairs. “Good morning Mr. Milkovich.” The cook bows.

Mickey got tired of telling the older man to be calling him Mickey two years ago. “Where’s Ian?”

“They are by the terrace sir.”

“Thanks man.” Mickey strides through the living room and towards the terrace. He can hear murmur and laughter outside and he stops to take a deep breath before walking out.

“Love of my life!” Ian exclaims then stands up to receive him. He pecks a laughing Mickey on the cheek then pulls out a chair for him. Ian is smiling widely, his hair a beautiful orange with the sun shining on him. Mickey can't stop looking. “Babe.”

“Huh?” Mickey answers.

“This is William. We’ve known each other since college.”

Mickey turns to look at the guys he hasn’t even glanced at since he came out here. William is a brunet like him only with brown eyes. He is sited but Mickey can tell he's taller than him. William smiles at him and stretches out his hand but Mickey ignores it.

“Sup.” He says instead.

“And that’s Henry, his boyfriend of five months. They live in Portland.”

“Sup.” Mickey repeats. Henry doesn’t offer a handshake thank God.

“Not a big talker huh?” William directs the question at Ian.

Ian chuckles, grabbing Mickey's hand under the table. “Not until he's gotten to know you better.”

“Well hopefully that will be the case by this weekend.” William says smiling at Mickey.

Okay he's friendly enough, Mickey likes him. He reaches for the pot of coffee and conversation picks up from where they left off before Mickey showed up.

“Is Dexter still an ass?” William asks laughing.

“The biggest.” Mickey replies and William laughs louder.

“Who’s Dexter?” Henry asks. His hair is brown and he's on the skinny side.

“Ian's business partner. He's the biggest, heartless asshole I have ever met.”

“How was Ian like in college?” Mickey interrupts William to ask instead.

“Oh, no.” Ian lets go of Mickey's hand to cover his face with both hands.  

Mickey picks up his coffee, leans on the table with both elbows and sips slowly. “Please, do tell.”

“Well, he hasn’t really changed. Only difference is he's a serious business man now when back then he was a frat boy who was almost always drunk.”

“Oh fuck off it wasn’t that bad.” Ian defends.

“And a heartbreaker too. Suffice to say, I was very shocked to find out he's getting married.” William turns to look at Mickey. “You must be special.”

“Nah. I don’ know about that.” Mickey smiles trying not to blush.

“He is _very_ special.” Ian throws an arm over Mickey's chair. “He makes me want to be better.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Henry coos from his seat as he takes a bite of his sausage looking right at Mickey.

The brunet blinks a few times but ignores the guy.

“What about you? Do you see yourself ever getting married?” Ian asks his friend while caressing the back of Mickey's neck.  

William looks at Henry. “If he behaves.”

Henry laughs and nudges William with his shoulder.

Mickey pushes his chair back and gets up. “Need some milk, will be right back.”

“I'll take you.” Henry stands up too. “I feel like I've been sitting all morning.”

Mickey glares at him. He has a bad feeling about him. “I can get it by myself.”

“I just wanna stretch Mickey, relax.” Henry counters.

Mickey sighs and when he looks at Ian his fiancé is looking at him like; _be nice._

He sighs again and heads towards the kitchen with Henry right on his heels. Walking in, he opens the fridge and bends down to grab a beer. He hears Henry hum behind him.

“William was right. You _are_ special.”

Mickey gets up so fast he hits his head. Rubbing it, he uncaps his can and turns around. Henry doesn’t even pretend he wasn’t looking at Mickey's ass. “You fucking serious?”

Henry shrugs. “I'm just being honest.”

Mickey is seconds from punching the guy when they get interrupted. “Oh! Mr. Milkovich, did you need something?” Reuben asks eagerly.

“Just milk.”

“Okay. I will warm some for you. Henry?”

Mickey hurriedly walks out the kitchen trying to get as far as he can from the other man.

What the fucking hell?


	12. Chapter 12

William was Ian's college mate. They've been friends for years. So Mickey already knows his man is expecting him to get along with the couple. Or at least hoping. 

And he was prepared to until this dickward Henry started that flirting shit. How can he even dare to do that yet they flew in for their engagement! Before Ian, Mickey wasn't keen on relationships. But now that he is, he is strictly a one man kind of guy. The idea to step out on Ian has never even occured to him, not even when he's feeling insecure or when they're fighting. So for this fuck Henry to be pulling some shit like this with his own boyfriend in the same damn house, Mickey just lost all respect for the guy.

"Babe." Ian calls pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" Mickey replies caressing the hand on his thigh. 

"You alright?" 

Mickey glances at William who's also looking at him with concern while his idiot of a boyfriend winks at Mickey. The brunet clears his throat. "Yeah. I just remembered there's something I need to handle at the office." He lies then turns to William. "You don' mind if I excuse myself for a bit, do you?" 

William just smiles at him. "Of course not." He stretches out his hand for a handshake and this time Mickey takes it. "It was really nice to meet you. If you don't find us when you get back we will see you at the party." 

"You too man." Mickey replies and then he's off. 

☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆

Ian smiles at William and his boyfriend, but it's a little bit forced because he's more concerned about Mickey at the moment. What changed between the short journey to the kitchen and back? He seems a little closed off, and Ian could've sworn Mickey had started to hit it off with his friends.

William -God bless his soul, knows Ian too well- speaks up. "Go." 

He doesn't elaborate further and he doesn't need to. Ian pushes back his chair and dabs at his mouth before smiling at the couple. "Be right back." 

Walking back up the stairs into their bedroom he finds Mickey changing into something more official. Ian leans on their bedroom door, watching his fiance. Mickey sees him on the reflection of the mirror and smiles. 

"Sup babe." 

"You okay?" Ian gets right to it.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Because you're running away." he points out. 

"I'm not." Mickey turns around. "I'm not." He repeats when Ian raises skeptical eyebrows. "Look, Jane and Cassidy fucked up." Mickey hates that he's bringing his co-workers into this but it's all he can think off. Dammit, now Ian is frowning so Mickey caresses his cheeks. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of it." 

Ian nods then bends to kiss his fiance. They exchange a long, soft, breathtaking kiss for a few minutes then Ian pulls back with a satisfied smile. "Okay. Come back to me as soon as you can though. 'Kay?" 

Mickey grins up at him and he's so gorgeous Ian has to kiss him again.

.

Once Mickey is gone, Ian goes back to spending time with William and Henry, inquiring about their relationship and catching up with William when Henry leaves them to go back to bed. 

He finds out that even though they haven't been together that long, William is head over heels. Henry maybe much younger than him but the other man is ready to settle down and maybe even put a ring on his boyfriend's finger like Ian did with Mickey. Ian is happy that his friend is happy.

"He seems like a nice guy." 

"Most of the time." William replies.

Ian chuckles. "What does that mean?" 

Will waves away Ian's question. "Like all couples we have our ups and downs. But nothing that can't be resolved." 

"I'm glad." Ian replies. "Okay it's Noon. How about we take this to my home bar and really catch up?" 

Will laughs. "Only if you tell me the things you've been holding out on me." 

Ian laughs too. "Done." 

☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆

_"No."_

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell Ian?" 

Mickey scoffs. "I'm I gonna tell Ian. No. I just had to lie that I was going to fucking work so I could come here!" 

Mandy hands him a beer,  before dropping next to him on the couch. "Oh Mick. Why not?" 

"Because Ian and William have known each other for years and he's so happy that his friend has made it to our engagement party. I just...I want him to stay that way." He admits with a pout. 

"So what's your plan here?" 

"To avoid that twink as much as I can." he hates that avoiding Henry means avoiding William but what choice does he have?

"Oh man." Mandy sips her beer, swallows then belches, making Ella giggle in her play pen which prompts Mickey into picking her up. "As sweet as that is Mickey i wouldn't advice it. Just tell him and..." she sighs. "It's better than lying to him."

"It's for his own sake." 

"How?"

"Plus he needs William there."

"How is not telling Ian for his sake?" Mandy repeats her unanswered question. 

Mickey smirks. "Everyone thinks I'm the crazy one in this relationship, but you haven't seen possessive Ian. I have." 

"I bet he's hot." Mandy voices.

"That's my fucking fiance', watch it." Mickey growls over Ella's shoulder. 

Mandy laughs loudly. "Who's the possessive one again?" 

Mickey uses Ella's right hand to flip Mandy off with her tiny fingers. 

They fight over the baby girl for a while after that. 

.

When Mickey parks in the garage he takes a moment to inhale deeply, happy that the couple is at their hotel and not at their house anymore. This makes his plan easier to implement. 

Walking into the house, he smirks at the sweet aroma wafting though the space. He heads directly to the kitchen. 

"Reuben." 

"Sir." 

"Whatchu making?" 

"Chicken." 

Mickey moans and heads to the pan. He grabs one of the thighs and moans again. He can't help but notice the quantity of dinner though. "Why is it so much?" 

Reuben glances at him. "The guests." 

"What guests?" 

Reuben frowns at him. "William and Henry sir." 

"Fuck." Mickey mutters then he's leaving the kitchen. Sure enough walking into the living room, he spots Henry channel surfing. "Why the fuck are you still here?"

Henry smirks. "Ian didn't want us staying at the hotel with all the spacious guests rooms in this house available for occupation." He shrugs nonchalantly making Mickey want to smack him with the thigh in his hand but it's really delicious and Mickey is not one to waste food.

"Just stay the hell out of my way, alright?" He orders. "Where are they?" 

"Bar." Henry replies looking like he's undressing Mickey. 

Mickey narrows his eyes at the guy. "You realize you're here for  _my_  engagement party, right?" 

"So?" Henry gets up, drops the remote and walks towards Mickey so they're just inches apart.

"Take another step and i swear to God I'll break you in half." 

"Threatening me just makes me hotter." Henry purrs. 

Mickey is losing his patience now. His breathing is coming too hard and he just wants to strangle this fucking guy. "Listen here you fucking twink, you have a boyfriend, I have a fiance'. It's either you get your shit together or you'll find out what these tats mean."

Henry blinks up at him and is about to say something when they hear Ian and William laughing loudly, their voices getting closer. Henry jumps away like Mickey's radio active and within seconds he's back on the couch, eyes on the TV. This kid is still in college. He probably thinks this is some kind of fucking game.

"Mick!" Ian dashes towards Mickey but the latter glares at him and the redhead stops. "Mick?" He's tipsy, or drunk, Mickey can't tell yet. But Ian's face is usually too expressive when he's inebriated and Mickey finds his anger going down, some.

"Can we talk?" The shorter man asks then he's going up the stairs to their room. 

Ian takes longer than Mickey would like and when he shows up emotions are coming off him in waves. 

"So i noticed they're still here?" Mickey goes right to the point. 

Ian frowns at him. "They're my friends, is it so bad that I didn't feel the need for them to stay at some hotel when I got room?!" 

"And you didn't feel the need to run it by me?" Because no, Mickey didn't like being blindsided. 

Ian looks taken aback. "I didn't think you'd mind." 

Mickey runs a frustrated hand across his hair. He's about to tell Ian the truth when his fiance' continues. 

"I thought..." Ian trails off and drops on the edge of their bed, disappointed.  _I thought you would at least make an effort to know them_  is what he wants to say. Instead he says; "I'll tell them to leave." 

Mickey on the other hand can read his man perfectly.  _This_  is why he refuses to tell Ian. It's clear William is important to him. He grabs Ian's hand before he can leave the room. "No, they can stay." 

Ian sighs loudly, the smell of alcohol smacking Mickey in the face. "I will admit, I was hoping you would like William but its okay." He takes Mickey's hand, his expression sad and Mickey knows it's not okay. "The last thing I wanna do is upset you so I'll just tell them to go." 

 _William is not the problem_. "Babe." Mickey really hates the disappointed look on Ian's face. "Really, it's fine." Ian looks at him doubtfully. "No, really."

"You sure?" Ian asks hopefully. He really thinks this is just Mickey being Mickey.  

"Yeah." The brunet breathes pulling Ian's head to his chest comfortingly. "Yeah." 

Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickey has been keeping secrets all his life.

For starters, he grew up in a bad, dangerous neighborhood where he not only had to keep his sexuality a secret, but his family business too. And these are secrets he had to keep for fucking years. Shit, Mickey and his siblings have always suspected their scum of a father killed their mother but still kept their mouths shut. The devil or not, he was the only parent they had left after all.

Then he grows up and continues to keep even more secrets. Watches his dad murder a few people and use that as teaching moments, sees his brothers get into illegal shit even way after their dad kicked the proverbial bucket, kept that to himself.

Mickey kept Ian and their relationship a secret for months!

So no, Mickey is no stranger to keeping secrets

Keeping mum about important shit is getting harder though the more he lives and falls for Ian. Starting with the loss of the ring. That, had taken a toll on him. Every day his heart had ached the more he lied to Ian and he had felt the weight on his chest till the day he came clean in his fiancé’s office.

Now, now fucking Henry is trying to fuck up their relationship and Mickey is lying. Again. Sure, it’s more for Ian that it is for him but still. This is a huge secret he's keeping to himself. William looks like he might have been Ian's best friend at some point. Mickey can see how happy the redhead is to have the other man here. What's going to happen when Ian has to chase him away because his twink of a boyfriend is crossing a line?

It will probably – no, definitely, it will definitely make Ian very unhappy when he has to kick William out of their house and out of their engagement party and disinvite him to their wedding. Mickey sighs as he watches the two interact. Its clear to anyone that they care about each other. Mickey is nursing a beer as the two friends laugh and shove at each other while playing a friendly one on one game of basketball.

Henry is watching too, seated next to Mickey, as they drink beer cans from the same cooler while watching their other halves. The younger man won't try anything right now, in fact he looks like a fucking saint in this moment. No one would even suspect what an asshole he is when their partners are not in the vicinity.

“You're going to hell.” Mickey can't help but say out loud.

Henry looks at him and smirks. “Been there done that.”

Mickey frowns at him. “You think because you’ve had a shitty life it gives you the right to...”

“Guys!” They both turn quickly to face their lovers when William calls. “I was asking if you wanna join us.”

Mickey gets up. “Not today,” He walks and kisses his fiancé on the left cheek, “got shit to do.” smiles at William before rushing into the house.

 

☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆

 

“He okay?” William asks Ian.

Ian watches as the door closes behind Mickey. “Yeah, sure.”

William nods, rotating the ball in his hands. “I feel like I haven’t seen him or talked to him since that day you introduced us.” He chuckles but Ian hears the nervousness in it.

Ian looks at his friend. On the phone William had voiced how much he was looking forward to knowing Mickey better. “Don’t worry about it. He’s just… Mickey.” He smiles but William doesn’t seem to believe him.

“We…” William gestures between him and Henry. “Should we leave? I don’t wanna impose.”

Ian shakes his head. “Will c’mon, don’ worry about it. My fiancé is not a people person, that’s all.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

William takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. I know how much you treasure that man with how you talk about him. The last thing I wanna do…”

“Stop. Look, I'll go talk to him, alright?”

“Okay.”

Ian heads towards the house at the same time William goes to take Mickey's vacant lounge chair next to his boyfriend.

When Ian walks into the living room however, he finds Mickey laughing at something on TV. He looks… fine. “Hey babe.” Mickey extends the smile up to him.

“Hi.” Ian replies hesitantly. “You alright?” he drops on the couch next to his fiancé and takes his free hand, then wraps an arm around Mickey and pulls him closer until the brunet is on his lap.

“Feeling better now.” Mickey grins before touching their lips together.

Everything around them melts away as they get lost in their make out. The shorter man adjusts so he's straddling Ian at the same time pushing his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Ian moans, sucking on his man’s tongue and reaching to caress Mickey's ass. He thrusts upwards, grinding against him and both men moan into each other’s mouths.

“Care to take this upstairs?” Ian breathes as Mickey kisses on his neck, making him shiver.

Mickey doesn’t reply so Ian stands up and carries his man upstairs.

 

☆★☆★☆☆★☆★☆

 

 

                    Ian is buried nose deep in documents, scowling as he signs page after page like Dexter _demanded_. That ass. This is Ian's least favorite thing to do in this company; leaving signatures in documents. So Mickey is a very welcome distraction when he walks in through his office door. He's holding lunch and Ian remembers he didn’t even have breakfast that morning.

“Hey love of my life.” Ian greets with a smile pushing things aside to make space on his desk. He then pushes his chair back a little before tapping his thighs twice.

Mickey puts the food on the desk with a sigh. “Why you always putting me on your lap? Huh?”

“Cause you fit so well here.” Ian grabs Mickey's left arm and pulls him on said lap.

Mickey scoffs. “Wait till Dexter finds us, then you’ll rethink this idea.” He uncovers the first bowl then adjusts so his back on not against Ian's chest before feeding his fiancé.

Ian chews with a moan. “Good. But I'm so used to Reuben’s home cooked meals the only thing I can enjoy outside the house is restaurant food.”

“Yeah well, you’re hungry now so…”

Ian laughs but stops when more beef gets shoved in his mouth. “So umm…” he starts then stops when Mickey feeds him some more. “Not allowed to talk, got it.” He says with his mouth full, earning a glare from his fiancé.

He chews, swallows, waits for Mickey to take a bite of his own before continuing. “So I know when we last had this talk I was drunk but are you sure you're okay with William and Henry staying with us?”

Mickey nods.

“It’s only for two more days, then they’ll be gone.”

Mickey frowns. “I like William, he's a great guy.”

Ian opens his mouth when a full spoon gets directed his way. He chews with a frown of his own. “He doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Why?”

“He says it seems like you’ve been avoiding him.”

Mickey nods. “I'll do something about that. I'm sorry.”

“No I…” Ian grunts in irritation when food gets shoved into his mouth. “That’s it, I'm feeding myself now.”

Mickey pulls the bowl out of his reach and Ian sighs then opens his mouth wide for his next spoon-feed.

.

 

As soon as the bowl is empty and their hunger has been satiated, Mickey starts to unbutton his trouser.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks, surprised, even as his dick twitches in excitement.

“What’s it look like?” Mickey kicks his trouser and boxers away before reaching to undo Ian's belt. Ian tries to do a mental check of what point Mickey got hard but comes up short.

“Did you lock the door? I didn’t see you do it.”

“We don’ have to, no one would dare burst in here.”

“Still…” the rest of his words come out muffled as Mickey covers his mouth with his palm at the same time he's jerking Ian to full hardness. “Shit.” He curses when his fiancé drops his hand. He glances at his papers that Dexter insisted he needs as soon as possible.

“Am I keeping you from your work Mr. Gallagher?” Mickey asks with a long sigh as he situates himself on Ian's dick.

The redhead places both hands on Mickey's hips. “Work is the last thing on my mind right now.” He groans loudly when Mickey wiggles his hips sending pleasure throughout his body. “And yours too evidently.” He smirks before thrusting upwards and Mickey yelps.

Mickey lets out a soft, chocked-off groan as he starts riding his fiancé. “I _can_ multi task.”

“Good. We _do_ have… _shit_ … to get back to work.”

“Guess I better get to it then.” Mickey punctuates that with lifting himself so it’s just the tip inside him before he sits back down forcefully.

“Motherfucker!” Ian yells.

Mickey laughs then covers Ian's mouth to prevent his fiancé from moaning - yelling out loud again.

Their gazes lock as they fuck in Ian's office chair. They grunt and groan in between kisses, chasing their orgasms and losing themselves in each other. Everything else remains forgotten for now.


	14. Chapter 14

When Mickey wakes up the following morning, he finds Ian and William having breakfast downstairs in the living room. Ian, William and Henry had gone out last night so Henry is still sleeping – thank God.  He drops on the couch next to Ian, wrapping an arm around his fiancé’s waist and kissing his cheek. He then nods towards William.

“Hey.”

“Good morning Mickey.” William replies with a happy genuine smile.

Mickey sniffs and thumbs his nose, watching as Ian forks his sausage before taking a bite. “So I was wondering if you wanna go for brunch?” (Good God, he eats brunch now) he asks William who raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Sure babe.” Ian replies and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Not you.”

Ian looks between Mickey and William in surprise. He then chuckles pleased. “Really?”

“Really.” Mickey replies, his eyes going back to William. “So what do you say?”

“I'd love to!” William cackles. “I'm just gonna go wake Henry.”

Mickey clears his throat then rubs the back of his neck. “I was hoping it would just be me and you.”

“Oh.” William sits back down. “Yeah, sure.”

He looks a little confused to Mickey continues. “I mean, you're the one who's Ian's friend, not Henry, so I'd like to get to know _you_ better.” He offers and William nods in understanding. “Plus no one knows if in a few months Henry will still be in your life so I'd rather not waste my time.”

“Oh wow.” William laughs a little shocked.

Ian laughs and rubs Mickey's thigh.

“You weren’t kidding about his bluntness.” William directs at Ian before both men laugh again.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Ian feels really happy. Stupidly happy, that Mickey is making an effort to know William better. Even though his fiancé is doing it for Ian's sake, the redhead still feels pretty touched. He didn’t have to, he really didn’t. And Ian would still have loved him regardless, but Mickey does know that William matters to Ian so he finally decided to spend some time with him. Even though the engagement is the day after tomorrow then they’ll be gone soon.

Its clear Mickey doesn’t Henry though. Ian has no idea why but, his man is out with William so Ian doesn’t care. This is much more than he expected.

Henry comes down at around 1:00 PM, yawning and still looking pretty sleepy. “Are you still hangover?” Ian asks with a laugh.

“Kinda.” Henry chuckles. “Gonna need a beer to feel better though.”

“Of course you do.” Ian shakes his head. “Reuben!”

“Where's Willy?”

“Mickey took him out.”

Ian sees Henry freeze and go suddenly tense. “What?”

“Mickey wanted to get to know Will better so he took him out.” He repeats. “There a problem?”

Henry clears his throat and looks much more awake. “Nope.” He then smiles at Ian and redhead thinks it’s the least genuine smile he's ever seen.

He shrugs it off though. Henry is a college kid. He drinks on a daily basis and will probably stop acting weird once he's had a beer in his system.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

_Engagement Day._

 

Ian wakes up with a massive smile on his face, his cheeks ache.

“You look like the fucking joker cut that out.”

Ian opens an eye to find his fiancé fully awake, sitting up with the laptop on his lap. “Morning to you too love. What are you doing?” he sits up and lays his head on Mickey's shoulder. The latter kisses his hair.

“Reading about us.” Ian squints at the screen to see today’s leading headline in the gossip column is their engagement. “Billionaire Ian Gallagher gets engaged to long term boyfriend Mickey Milkovich at the Chez Joel Bistro tonight.”

“Oh.” Ian pulls the laptop closer. The column then proceeds to talk about them and their relationship. He doesn’t finish reading and instead shuts the laptop then slides off the bed. “C’mon, going to shower. Join me?”

Mickey smirks at Ian's half hard cock. He then shoves the laptop away before hurrying towards the direction of their joined bathroom. “Beat you there!”

Ian laughs before chasing after his fiancé.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

                 Even though Mickey is used to this world by now, he still feels a little overwhelmed when they walk into the hotel. First of all, they’ve just arrived via a limo and Mickey had done a double take when he walked out of the bungalow to find it parked outside their house.

“Ian! What is this?” he'd called looking at the car like it was about to blow.

“Special car for a special occasion.” Ian had replied, stepping behind him and planting a kiss on Mickey's neck. He'd then proceeded to open the door for Mickey even though he hadn’t done it since Mickey last fussed about it.

“You are too much sometimes, you know that?”

Ian had sighed and taken Mickey's left hand. “Where do you want me to spend my money if not on you?”

Mickey hadn’t had a reply to that. Instead he'd grabbed one of the bottles of champagne and told Ian to grab a second one. The redhead had laughed when he'd made them toast bottles instead of glasses. He hadn’t commented though when Mickey finished all of his, understanding clearly that his fiancé was nervous as fuck.

Ian takes his hand as they get guided upstairs to a huge room that has been transformed with well set tables, chairs and decorations. Their guests have already arrived and there's a buzz going as they all mingle. They all stand up to clap and celebrate the couple as soon as they walk in, most of the noise leaving the table with the Milkovich brothers. Ian lets go of Mickey's hand to put it on his waist instead as he waves at everyone. Mickey takes a deep breath, feeling a lot overwhelmed now.

“Are you okay babe?”

Mickey swallows and looks around the room. It is so [beautiful](http://www.shangri-la.com/uploadedImages/Shangri-la_Hotels/Shangri-La%E2%80%99s_%E2%80%93_Eros_Hotel,_New_Delhi/meetings-events/Shangri-La%20Eros%20Hotel%20New%20Delhi%20-%20Ballroom%20-%201112506.jpg?width=720&height=355&mode=crop&quality=80). It looks really good. There a huge flowers on each table, the theme of the party is like a cream, brown color, and it looks _really_ fucking classy. Mickey looks down at the expensive ring on his finger and it hits he's going to become someone’s husband. And not just anyone’s husband but Ian's Gallagher’s husband. The youngest billionaire in Illinois who can afford to hire a hotel for the night and give Mickey the most beautiful engagement party Mickey's ever seen leave alone been to.

He looks up at his fiancé and notes the worry on his face. So he smiles up at him and shakes off his nerves. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Ian frowns down at him doubtfully, but before he can say anything there's a blond lady walking towards them dressed in a cream dress, similar to the table tops.

“Ian! Long time no see!”

Ian grins before hugging the lady. “Hello Karen.” He then turns to Mickey. “This is the love of my life, otherwise known as my fiancé, Mickey.” He introduces. The brunet smiles, a little of his confidence making a comeback when Ian's introduction reminds him just how much the redhead loves him. “Mick, this is Karen Jackson, our wedding planner. She also made this happen.” He gestures around.

Mickey nods in understanding as he shakes Karen’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Karen smiles. “We will be seeing each other a lot for the next few months.”

 _Oh shit_. Mickey thinks but doesn’t say anything. “You went all out, huh?” he asks, sniffing.

“Well,” Karen looks at Ian. “Your fiancé did say money’s not a problem. Anything for the love of my life he said.” She then chuckles. “So sweet.” Ian kisses Mickey's forehead who exhales shakily. “You want me to show you to your table?”

“I need to speak to my brother.” Mandy requests sliding her arm through Mickey's. “Hi Ian.”

“Hi Mands. Where’s my favorite niece?” Ian asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Babysitter.”

“Aw bring her around soon?”

“Will do.” Mandy grins before pulling Mickey away.

“What is going on with you? You look like you’re about to shit yourself?” Mandy whispers as she guides Mickey out of the room. They keep walking until they find the first bathroom and walk in. Mandy locks the door.

Mickey lets out a loud exhale then starts loosening his tie. “I coulda sworn I was used to this world Mandy. But that room, fuck.”

Mandy laughs before pulling out a flask from her purse and handing it to Mickey. “You're telling me. I almost walked back out when I first got here. This is definitely a different world. Here, have some.” She then tilts her head. “Oddly enough, our brothers are not as awkward as I thought they would be.”

Mickey laughs, picturing his thug brothers in this kind of setting. He needs to look for them when he gets out there. “Probably the free booze.” He drinks the whiskey in Mandy's flask and doesn’t stop till it’s all gone. Mandy doesn’t say a word. “Thanks.”

“Feel better?” Mickey nods. His sister gets closer and hugs him. “It’s going to be fine. I know the place is intimidating but it’s going to be fine. It’s your engagement party and you love Ian. It’s all that matters.” She then pecks his cheek. “I'll be right here if you need me.”

“Thanks.”

“I'll give you a minute. See you back out there.”

Mickey stares at himself in the mirror after Mandy's walked out. She's right. His love for Ian _is_ all that matters. He just needs another minute.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

 

Karen guides Ian to the table where his family is. Fiona is sited next to her long term boyfriend Steve, but Lip, Carl and Debbie’s partners he has never laid eyes on. Liam is by himself. Ian hugs them but can't sit down to catch up with them because he has to greet all their guests.

So next he goes to the table where the Milkovich brothers are sited. “How’s it hanging guys?”

Jamie whistles. “Gotta say Gallagher, usually when I see anything shiny, I wanna lift it.” He informs.

Ian laughs. “But?”

The oldest Milkovich frowns. “What makes you think there's a but?” everyone at the table laughs.

Ian shakes his head and walks away. He however makes a mental note to let Karen know if anything goes missing she should let him know instead of reporting it so he can just replace it himself. He drops next to William and Henry who are sharing a table with Josh, Toby and their spouses.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey boss.” Josh and Toby reply before going back to their conversation.

“You having fun?” Ian directs at William and Henry.

“Having fun.” Henry lifts his wine glass and Ian laughs. He lifts his head to see Mandy sit at a table near the entrance and frowns.

“Where’s Mickey?”

William and Henry look around too. “I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” Henry announces before standing up and quickly rushing off.

“Gonna got talk to Mandy, she was with him last.”

“Okay.” William replies.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Mickey has just decided ‘fuck the tie’ and is straightening his suit jacket getting ready to get back to the party when the door to the bathroom opens. He groans when he sees who just walked in.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“There you are!” Henry smiles, tongue at the corner of his mouth before slowly walking towards him.

Mickey's patience has officially run out. Fuck Henry being William’s boyfriend. Fuck upsetting Ian. Fuck all that noise, he can't take it anymore. If Henry tries _one_ _thing_ , one single thing and Mickey will fucking lay his ass out.

He continues to watch the asshole through the mirror as Henry continues to bravely (and stupidly) walk closer and closer till he's standing directly behind Mickey.

“You know what, I've has enough of your shit. If you don’t step the fuck back I am kicking your fucking ass.”

Henry only laughs in reply and gets even closer.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

“He’s in the men’s bathroom.” Mandy tells Ian. “He’ll be right out though.”

Ian nods. “Gonna go check on him anyway.”

“Okay.”

Ian worriedly walks towards the direction of the bathroom. He hopes Mickey is fine. He understands that this might have been a little overwhelming for his fiancé but Ian will take care of his man, just like always does.

With that thought, he smiles as he opens the door to the bathroom and walks in. He immediately stops in his tracks.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don need to warn ya but you know; Blood and violence ahead.

Henry has just put his hands around Mickey's waist from behind and Mickey is about to turn around so he can beat him senseless when he hears a loud gasp. They both turn to see Ian standing by the door, several expressions running across his face at once. First is shock, disbelief, then he's blinking, then he's looking right at Henry, anger taking over.

The younger man steps back and away from Mickey. “Ian.”

Ian’s heart is hammering, he breathes heavily as he takes in the scene before him. He stays frozen in place even as Henry jumps away from Mickey. _His_ Mickey. Hearing his name come from Henry’s mouth however, spurs him into action.

Whatever it is he may have walked in on, he knows there's an explanation and he knows it’s not Mickey's fault. “What the hell is going on here?” he asks breathlessly, slowly walking towards Henry while seeing red. His eyes are completely focused on this… this disgusting human being who dares to lay his filthy fucking hands on _his_ Mickey.

Mickey had been ready to kick Henry’s ass, no doubt about it. But as he watches Ian slowly, angrily, head towards Henry, he knows he has to stop him. His fiancé looks like once he starts on the younger man he won't stop. Ian looks pretty feral right now, like he's ready to kill Henry. So he steps in front of the redhead thus giving Henry the chance to take off.

Ian literally growls at Mickey before turning around and taking after Henry like a maniac. Mickey is right on his heels.

.

William is talking with Jane and Cassidy, two ladies that also work for Ian and have just joined the table when his boyfriend comes running towards him.

“Will… I….” he says out of breath, seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

William is about to ask for more information when Ian comes running into the room. His face is red and he looks furious as he immediately makes it towards their table. William can feel his heart jump and drop at the same time when it hits him. He turns towards his boyfriend.

“What did you do?”

Henry looks at him and shuts his eyes like he’s in pain. William stands and Henry immediately gets behind him, using him as a shield.

Mickey walks in just as William puts placating hands in front of him. “Ian… Ian whatever he did I…”

William doesn’t get to finish that sentence. Mickey halts when he sees Ian push his friend aside angrily. William goes so hard into the next table that when he falls the table turns over and lands on him. The guests who were around it step away to avoid getting harmed by the onslaught. By the time Mickey is taking his eyes off him, Ian is on top of Henry pounding on him. Compared to Ian, the young man is a stick so Mickey rushes towards them.

“Ian stop!” he yells, his eyes going wide as he takes in Henry’s already bloody face. The college student is crying at this point. Mickey quickly grabs Ian by the waist to pull him off but the redhead who is much angrier pushes him off like he weighs nothing. Mickey breathes before turning to his brothers. “FUCKING HELP ME BEFORE HE KILLS HIM!” Jamie and Iggy are the ones who get to them first.

By this time Henry has already passed out and his face is so mangled that all Mickey can see is blood. Just… blood.

But Ian is still going. He is so angry that it takes Mickey, Jamie, William, Lip _and_ Iggy to pull him off the unconscious man. While William attends to his boyfriend and calls 911, the rest keep pushing Ian until he's out of the room.

“GET OUT!” Ian yells, spittle flying and an angry tear running down his cheek. “GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WILLIAM!”

Mickey does not even want to see the expression on their guests faces.

Ian blinks severally, finally feeling his anger ebb away a little now that he can't see that stupid twink. He turns towards Mickey specifically, wondering why he keeps getting between him and Henry.

“Why are you protecting him?” Ian asks, still breathing heavily and his question accusatory.

Mickey looks at him, baffled. “What?”

“Every time I…” Ian swallows. “Why…” at first he was sure that Mickey would never… but now... “Are you and him…?”

 _“What?”_ Mickey looks at the betrayal on Ian's face and doesn’t get it. Does Ian really think that he would ever cheat on him?

“We’re just gonna go back in.” Lip announces as the three men excuse themselves.

Ian's eyes are stinging as he takes in Mickey in front of him. He thought they were both in this together. A painful jolt goes through his chest as he takes a step back.

“Ian, don’t.” Mickey pleads. “IAN!” He yells as his fiancé takes off too fast for him, down the stairs and probably out the hotel.

Mickey sighs, his heart aching as the goes for the elevator. When he gets off he bypasses the paramedics hoping against all hope that Henry is alright. The last thing they need right now is Ian's getting ruined because of that man-child.  

“Fuck…” he groans when he looks down and up the street and sees no sight of his redhead. “FUCK!” He yells and runs both hands down his face.

He took too long. He took too fucking long. He never should have kept this from Ian, he never should have let it go on for this long. He… he fucked up.

“Mr. Milkovich.” Mickey turns around. “He walked in over there.”

Mickey glances at where the doorman is pointing at. There is what looks like a small bar and lounge a few blocks down the street.

“And don’t you worry,” a woman that Mickey recognizes as the manager joins them. “With the amount you guys spent here, you have our discretion.” she shrugs. “Unless the guy presses charges of course then it’s out of our hands.”

Mickey nods once. “Thanks.” Before taking off towards the bar.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Ian can't stop staring at his hands. His knuckles are all bruised and bloody even after the bartender gave him something to wipe himself off with. He turns them back and forth over and over feeling like he may have gone a little too far. A little.

He grabs his double shot whiskey and downs it before tapping on the counter –and immediately regretting it- to ask for more. Residual anger is still simmering in his veins. He trusts Mickey. He does and now that he's calmer he knows Mickey was just trying to keep him out of jail. Mickey wouldn’t do that to him. But damn, he's still shaking. He knew he was possessive over the other man but tonight seeing Henry’s hands on Mickey, anger like he has never felt before had overtaken him and in that moment he knew if he hadn’t been pulled off the younger man… he sighs and downs the second double shot too.

Suddenly there is a warm hand cupping his nape and he takes a deep breath. The brunet wraps both hands around him from behind. Ian can still feel anger simmering under his skin but feeling Mickey's warmth behind him makes the red recede. He takes calming breathes, pushing his head back and pressing closer until his lips are brushing against Mickey's neck.  He can smell his fiancé’s clean, comforting scent. His fiancé hums with a smile. With Mickey breathing softly and the smooth vibrations from his chest, Ian's anger completely leaves him.  

Mickey lets him go to step forward and pull the stool next to Ian closer so he can sit next to his fiancé. Ian gives him half a smile before looking away and gesturing for the bartender. He points towards Mickey and his own glass then turns to Mickey again.

“Hey.” Mickey greets, taking Ian's left hand in his own and placing them both on his lap.

“I went off in there, huh?”

Mickey scoffs. “And they call _me_ the jealous one.”

“I just… I don’ know what got over me.”

Mickey knows Ian did some damage. Henry is on his way to the hospital or already there and he might be there for a few days if what Ian did is anything to go by. But still, no one has ever gone that crazy over him before and he still feels touched regardless.

“You know I love only you, right?”

“I know, I know.” Ian replies.

“I would never cheat on you. Ever.”

Ian sighs and shuts his eyes tightly. “I'm sorry baby. I just…”

“Shhh…” Mickey caresses the freckled hand in his. “It’s okay.”

Ian sniffs and throws himself into Mickey's hands. The latter receives him and hugs him back tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly. “It’s okay.” He comforts. “It’s okay babe.” He continues comforting his man, doesn’t let him go and doesn’t plan on doing so until Ian has had his fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big up!!! To my Girl Ela for for always having the best ideas. Thanks babe! 乂❤‿❤乂


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey slides his feet into Ian's slippers then heads downstairs to answer the doorbell. He isn’t surprised to see a disheveled looking William at the door. The taller man looks like he hasn’t slept in a month. His eyes are red, his hair is super wild, and he is paler than a sheet of paper.

“Mickey I do not even know where to begin…”

Mickey shakes his head. “How is he?”

William takes a deep breath. “He’ll live.”

Mickey nods, relieved. “He pressing charges?”

William shakes his head ‘no.’ “No. and I wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to. I feel so bad for bringing him here. I just,” he sighs and runs a hand through his shaggy hair. “He knows how much Ian's friendship matters to me. I didn’t expect he would try this here.”

Mickey raises a confused eyebrow. “Here?”

William smiles sadly. “Is… does Ian want to see me? I would love to apologise.”

“Ian's not mad at you man.” Mickey tells the distressed man.

“I really hope so.” William replies. “Because your party was ruined and he probably spent a fortune.”

Mickey steps aside to let the guy in. “Meh. Don’ worry about it. Our guests continued partying and as long as they enjoyed themselves…” he trails off. “Besides, now they get to attend two engagement parties.” He laughs, recalling what Mandy had said when he went back to the hotel to settle their guests.

After comforting Ian, Mickey had gone back inside the hotel to tell their guests that while the party wouldn’t be taking place that night, they could still take advantage of all the resources because they'd already been paid for. Then he’d told them to wait for another date for the party and Mandy had yelled about getting to attend their engagement party twice. Many had applauded at that and Mickey had left them to enjoy themselves so he could bring Ian home.

He however wasn’t expecting to see William back so soon to apologise. He just took a risk not knowing if Ian is pissed at him. Their friendship must really matter to him. Mickey doesn’t know if he’ll be allowed to attend the second party or the wedding though. What happened is still too fresh so Mickey can't know Ian's decision yet.

“Have seat, let me get him.”

William nods and sits down, Mickey slowly goes up the stairs to find Ian sited on the bed but facing away from the door. He's inspecting his still bruised hands from the looks of it. The redhead doesn’t turn to look at him when Mickey walks in. “Who was it?”

Mickey hopes this doesn’t cause another fight. He kneels on the bed and crawls towards his fiancé. Placing both hands on Ian's shoulders, he gently massages him. “William’s here to apologise.” Ian stiffens a little, but starts to go lax when Mickey continues his ministrations. “You want him to leave?”

Ian sniffs. “Nah. We should probably talk.” He says. “All long as he understands his boyfriend is the one who fucked up then it’ll be okay.”

“He understands.”

Ian takes one of Mickey's hands and kisses the wrist. “Good.”

Mickey watches his fiancé put on a shirt before leading the way back downstairs. They find William seated with his head bent as he rubs his hands together nervously. He quickly gets up when they join him.

“Ian. I am so sorry. What do you need from me? Anything and…” he stops when Ian raises a hand to stop him.

Ian and Mickey take the two sitter so they're facing Will on the couch. Ian clears his throat. “I have to say that as pained as I was to know that someone I allowed to stay in our house because we trusted him could do something like this, I do not blame you in any way. Henry’s actions do not reflect on you.”

William visibly exhales in relief. “I am so happy to hear you say that.”

“Of course. You had no way to know he would do this.” William winces and both Ian and Mickey frown. “What?” the redhead asks.

William drops his head and rubs a hand across his face. Mickey immediately sympathizes with the expression on the guy’s face even though he has no clue what he's about to say. “Henry has umm…” he clears his throat. “has cheated on me before. I just thought that this time he got how much you mattered to me. And the fact that we came for your engagement party should have been enough for him to behave this time but…” he shrugs, defeated.

Ian slides forward a little bit and places his elbows on his knees. “What do you mean this time? How many times have you had to deal with his shit?”

William shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Will…” Ian calls sympathetically.

“He's in college. Clearly he doesn’t get the importance of fidelity now. But as he grows older….”

“Why are you with him?” Mickey interrupts.

“I love him.” William replies. “And he's young I don’t want to prevent him from having his fun and then have him blame me in future because he didn’t have his fun when he needed to.”

Ian moves to seat on the couch next to William. “Despite your age difference, if he really loved you as much as you love him, he wouldn’t do this to you.” William just shakes his head like he's trying to shake Ian's words away. “The more you forgive him the more you're giving him permission to keep cheating.”

William sighs. “I just wanted to apologise. Make sure his fuck up didn’t come between us.”

Ian knock their knees together. “We’re good man. You're still invited to the wedding.” William smiles. “But you’d better not bring him.”

“Never.”

“Good. Or else he’ll just end up dead. And you and I wouldn’t be okay then. Old times be damned.” Ian warns seriously.

“I know how much you love Mickey. Trust me. You will never see Henry ever again.” He stands. “Again. I'm so sorry. I gotta get back to the hospital.” He turns to look at Mickey. “It really was nice to meet you.” The brunet nods in acknowledgement.

“Think about what I said.” Ian reminds. “You deserve better.”

“We’re just gonna go back to Portland first. Then I'll take it from there.”

Once William is gone, Ian sighs before joining Mickey back on the two sitter and pulling him in for a hug. “Poor fucking guy.” Mickey voices.

Ian sniffs then pulls back. “Yeah.” He then pecks Mickey on the lips. “Next time you tell me as soon as it first happens. I don’t care how you think I might react.”

“I promise.” Mickey replies.

“Okay so we should go meet that reporter who caught what happened.”

“Yeah. We need her to twist the story of why the party was postponed.” Mickey agrees standing up.

“And then you have that meeting with Karen.”

Mickey groans. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Because if you don’t, you'll just complain about everything. So this way, every decision will be up to you. You want me to come with you?”

Mickey pouts making Ian laugh. “Why can't you do it?”

Ian touches their foreheads together and closes his eyes, prompting Mickey to do the same. “Because I don’t give a fuck if we get married in a fucking cemetery. All I care about it my groom.”

Mickey fucking swoons. “We can't get married at the cemetery. My fucking dad would rise from the dead and ruin our wedding.” He places his hands on Ian's waist. “Someone already ruined our engagement party. I need this to be perfect.”

“Okay.” Ian kisses him. “Just don’ go all groomzilla on Karen, alright?”

Mickey scoffs before walking away. “Don’ know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Ian places his hands on his waist and watches Mickey walk back up the stairs.

Why doesn’t he believe him?


	17. Chapter 17

They are fucking missionary but Mickey is a little bit turned on the side, his right leg on Ian's left shoulder. This position has his fiancé’s dick going so much deeper and making him cry out loud, thankful the houses are so far apart in this neighborhood. Ian plants both hands on each side of Mickey and continues to pound into him, relishing in the shouting he's getting out of Mickey.

Ian presses in till he’s buried to the hilt and mickey grabs hard onto the sheet and pillow. "Oh my fucking God baby!"

"Shh... You're gonna wake Reuben." He grins as he purposely rotates his hips, rubbing against Mickey’s prostate. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING SPENDING THE NIGHT?!"

"I DON' WANNA TALK ABOUT REUBEN RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU FUCKING STARTED IT!" 

Ian groans and pulls out of Mickey. He then steps off the bed and pulls on Mickey's legs till his fiancé’s ass is hanging off the edge of the bed. He then shoves his dick back in and has Mickey groaning and moaning incoherently once again. It feels too fucking good.

 Mickey is convinced this is how he goes.

 

☆★☆★☆

 

 Ian slowly slides off the bed and pulls on sweats when he checks for the time. They overslept but that’s okay. He doesn’t have to go to work today but Mickey does. As he puts on his sweats he looks at his fiancé who’s sprawled on the bed with one bent leg and his soft dick leaning towards the side. He looks so fucking peaceful right now and Ian doesn’t have the heart to rouse and disturb him. He’s the boss’ fiancé, he can afford to be late anyway.

Especially if it’s the boss who exhausted him at 4:00 AM in the morning.

He chuckles before pulling a T-shirt on and quietly leaving the room. He heads to the kitchen, feeling thirsty as fuck. Bacon is cooking on the pan and Ian grabs a piece, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Umm... Ian?" Reuben walks into the kitchen and clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Yes Reuben?" Ian licks his fingers then turns to his chef. "You okay?" 

Reuben shifts from foot to foot. "I heard my name... I heard you and Mr. Mickey mention me this morning?" 

Ian's face turns as red as his hair. He's grateful he already swallowed his bacon otherwise he'd be choking right now. "Umm..."

"I'm I in trouble?" 

"What? No. Mickey was just...he tried to call you and I told him to stop because you were asleep." 

Reuben narrows his eyes at Ian suspiciously. "I am at your service as long as I'm around. You could've have just woken me up if Mr. Mickey needed me." He smiles. "You pay me too well not to be there for you when I spend the night." 

Ian nods and wipes his hands off, swallowing. "That's okay Reuben. Don' worry about it. Just bring the breakfast over to the terrace." 

"You got it boss." 

Ian runs off towards their bedroom. He runs in and jumps on top of their bed laughing. Mickey groans irritated as the bed bounces. "Baaaaaby, stop. I'm sleeping." he opens an eye. "The fuck are you grinning about?" 

Ian laughs. "Reuben asked why he heard his name being called out today." 

Mickey gasps and sits up. "No." Ian laughs. "That's not funny." he slaps Ian's clothed chest. The redhead only laughs harder. "God." Mickey slams his head on the pillow mortified. 

Ian kisses him. "My loud fiancé. I love you so much." 

"You realize that means we're sound proofing these walls." 

"Reuben only spends the night once in a blue moon. Only when he's too exhausted." 

Mickey runs a hand across Ian's hair. "Then there's Mandy and your asshole brother Lip." He frowns. "You got all your siblings houses, why does he feel the need to be here so much?" 

"He's my best friend as well as my brother Mick. We're going to be married soon, you better started liking him." 

Mickey chuckles. "Fuck that." The memory of him ruining Ian's million dollar (probably) car because of Lip is pretty vivid in his mind. 

"Speaking of our wedding. You ready to meet Karen on Sunday?" 

Mickey groans and pulls the pillow over his head. Ian just laughs at his expense. He really hopes Karen is the only wedding planner he will have to hire. He's crossing his fingers. 

“We’re still sound proofing the room though.”

Ian kisses Mickey’s cheek. “Whatever my fiancé wants, he gets.”

Mickey chuckles and kisses Ian on the lips. “Now get off me, I gotta go to work.”

 

☆★☆★☆

 

That evening Ian walks into their house after his run just as two men in navy blue overalls are leaving. “Umm… hello?”

One of the guys smiles up at him. “Hello.”

And then they both walk out. A confused Ian walks further into the house. “Mickey?!”

“Babe!”

“Who are the men that just left my house?”

“Up here!”

Ian walks up the stairs and into their bedroom. “Did you install a sex swing?”

Mickey laughs as Ian walks into their room. “Now that’s an idea.” He points towards Ian's side of the bed right next to the night stand. “I got a mini fridge for the bedroom.” He groans and drops on the bed, landing on his back. “I got tired of going all the way downstairs in the middle of the night.”

“Of course.” Ian chuckles just as Mickey groans again. “What's wrong?”

“I could use a massage. We should book an appointment!” he exclaims.

Ian places his hands on Mickey's clothed thighs and massages back and forth. “My baby.” Mickey moans. “Tired, huh?”

“Mmm…”

Ian reaches into the night stand and pulls open the second drawer. “Take off your clothes.” He orders.

“If we’re fucking you’re doing all the work.”

Ian laughs. “Just take off your clothes.”

Mickey quickly sheds everything he has on before lying back on the bed on his stomach. He leans his head on his hands and closes his eyes. He can't help but smirk when he feels droplets on his back. “What's that?”

“Massage oil.” Ian replies.

“So we’re finally using it for its actual purpose?” he laughs.

“Shut up, it’s better than lube.”

Mickey can only moan in reply as Ian spreads the liquid up and down his back. He doesn’t say anything as his fiancé proceeds to massage him expertly, pressing on the appropriate places and relieving the pressure. “God that feels good.”

“Mmm…” Ian pours more oil on Mickey and scoots lower so his legs are on either side of Mickey's thighs. He then proceeds to massage Mickey's lower back and ass. He spreads the oil on the ass cheeks then squeezes them over and over, enjoying their feel in his hands. Flattening his palms, he moves them up and down the most perfect ass he's ever had.

Mickey laughs. “I really don’t remember saying my ass ached.” He says. “Yet it seems to be getting the most attention.”

“Shut up and enjoy this free massage.”

Mickey just laughs and closes his eyes again. Ian stops the massage then gets off Mickey to start undressing. Mickey moans in protest.

“A minute.”

Once he's naked he straddles Mickey's legs then pours more oil on his ass, watching as some of it goes down his thighs. He then starts massaging Mickey's thighs and legs. The shorter man moans in appreciation.

“I knew I was marrying you for a reason.”

Ian laughs. “Okay.”

“My turn.”

Mickey sits up and pushes Ian down. He squirts as much as he can all over Ian's front and the redhead laughs when Mickey carelessly spreads the massage oil all over his body. Unlike when he did it, Mickey's ministrations are extremely light so it ends up being ticklish for Ian. He laughs when Mickey turns him around so he's on his stomach. The brunet then proceeds to do the same to his back.

Ian grabs the bottle from him, puts the lid back on and throws the bottle off the bed. He then proceeds to grab Mickey and pull him towards his chest. Mickey chuckles hugging him back. He gives Ian a closed mouthed kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Ian then tries to flip their positions. But an act that’s usually effortless on any other day turns out to be harder when Mickey slides off his hands and almost off the bed.

“You ass!” Mickey cries grabbing onto Ian only to slide off again.

Ian laughs loudly. “Not my fault. You’re slippery as hell.”

He helps Mickey back on the bed and makes him lie on his stomach. He then straddles him like he had before and proceeds to massage him again. Mickey sighs contentedly. Ian then turns around so he's straddling Mickey while facing his legs instead. He starts massaging his legs again. When he pushes forward however, his oily ass easily pushes back on Mickey's.

Mickey moans.

Ian [does it again](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1e52b0ad7874f8332b5f25c454ab1814/tumblr_p9rht8WejJ1v6ylbvo1_400.gif), purposely this time. He supports himself on Mickey's thighs then starts pushing his ass back and forth, rubbing their oily asses together. His dick immediately fills up and keeps easily sliding into Mickey's crack and it feels so good he starts to moan. Mickey lifts up his thighs so he can grab his dick and push it down, so its sticks out the other way instead of him lying on it.

Ian sees that and scoots even lower. He then continues to rub their slippery asses together and every time he slides forward the tops of their dicks rub together making both men moan. Ian shuts his eyes and hisses when he moves forward again, his dick rubbing against Mickey's crack before rubbing against Mickey's dick again.

“Fuck.” Mickey stutters and grabs onto the sheets below him. “Keep doing that.”

Ian does.

They do this for a few more minutes till Mickey can't take it anymore. “Need you inside me.”

Ian who's breathing heavily and doesn’t want to stop asks, “Yeah?”

“Fuck, NOW!”

“Okay, okay.” Ian regretfully gets off Mickey so he can turn to face him. Mickey's back is already arched, his ass in the air. Ian reaches for the massage oil and dribbles a fair amount on his dick then spreads it by jerking himself off.

“Ian.”

The redhead situates himself then grabs both of Mickey's ass cheeks and parts them. He licks his lips when he sees Mickey's beautiful, tight hole then pushes inside him.

“Fuck yeah.” The brunet moans, lifting and supporting himself on his hands. “Just like that.”

Ian then proceeds to chase their second orgasms that day.

He loves his life.


	18. Chapter 18

“Mickey.”

Mickey's woken up by Ian's soft voice in his ear.

“Mick.”

“No.” the brunet groans, trying to go back to sleep.

“Baby.” Ian kisses his neck and Mickey groans again before rolling over and nuzzling against Ian's neck and bare chest.

“Mmm… sleepy.” He murmurs, snuggling against the furnace that is Ian's warm and very naked body. It’s so nice and comfortable he can feel himself going back to sleep.

Ian chuckles gently then kisses his neck. He wraps a firm arm around him then places another soft kiss on his neck. Mickey can't help but smile happily. “Babe, it’s time to get up.”

“Don’ wanna.” Mickey whines making the redhead laugh. He slides his leg between Ian's and sighs at the feel of their leg hair rubbing together.

“You're supposed to meet Karen today, remember?”

“How can I forget?” Mickey replies placing chaste kisses on Ian's chest. The redhead rubs his neck then down his lower back. It makes Mickey shiver and hike his leg up higher until Ian cups the swell of his ass.

“God this ass.”

“Yes.” Mickey holds the back of Ian's head as his fiancé kisses his neck. His dick fills up completely and Ian pulls him even closer.

“Now _this_ is a reason to wake me up.” He groans thrusting closer to Ian's own hard dick.

“No!” Ian quickly lets go of him and sits up. Mickey frowns up at him.

“C’mon.”

“No.” Ian shakes his head again, leaning back on his heels. “You are meeting Karen, today is the day.”

Mickey lifts a leg and pushes at Ian's chest with his foot. “C’mon fiancé, just one blowie?” he asks, jerking his dick slowly.

Ian shakes his head. “It’s 11:00AM babe.” He protests but even as he does so he's licking his lips, eyes on Mickey's cock. “Shit. Fine.”

“Yes.”

 

☆★☆★☆

Mickey kisses Ian goodbye as his fiancé goes out to meet his partners for some important meeting leaving Mickey home to wait for the wedding planner by himself. Shit, he doesn’t even know what he wants. But Ian said he basically just has to listen to Karen and either approve or shut down whatever she suggests. Sounds easy enough.

Either way he still shoots a text to his sister; **Be on standby in case the WP sucks.**

**I get to plan a wedding??? Damn then I hope she sucks.**

Mickey scoffs and shakes his head. She's never done this before either, he doesn’t get why she's so excited

He is really not looking forward to meeting this stupid wedding planner. He has never planned a wedding in his life, doesn't know shit, and is _very_ tempted to do everything himself. Or with just Mandy even if they don’t know shit. He's not a people person and Ian has to know this won't be easy for him.

Mickey's marathoning the amazing race and thinking that if he and Ian ever participated they would take that money, when fucking Lip walks into the living room.

"The fuck are you doing in my house?"

Lip laughs then sits next to Mickey. "It's my brother's house."

"We're getting married. What's his is mine now."

Lip smirks. "So I'm your brother now? Thank you for finally accepting me."

Mickey groans. He walked right into that one. "What do you want? Ian's not here."

Lip scoffs. "Reuben!" He yells then turns to Mickey. "I think we've already established Ian doesn't have to be here for me to visit." Mickey just glares at him. "Fine. I'm here to meet the new wedding planner. She's a hot blonde. I like hot blonds." He winks.

"You're disgusting."

Reuben walks into the living room and takes Lip's drink and food order. Mickey goes back to his show and doesn't talk to Ian's annoying brother until the bell rings.

"Well? Get the door!"

Lip looks at him. "Thought it was  _your_  house?"

"Thought you came here for the hot blonde?"

Lip smirks then gets up. Mickey just chuckles in amusement.

He mutes the TV then shifts in place. Shit, what was her name again? Mickey feels like smoking. It’s rare that he's nervous but he's feeling that way right now. Why is he doing this again? Right. He loves Ian with everything he is and would gladly marry him a thousand times over.

It takes longer for the two to come into the living room and Mickey starts to wonder if the hallway just got longer. He shakes his head and pulls his phone out. Dialling Ian's number, he heads out to the terrace.

_“Hey babe.”_

Ian sounds so loving and sweet that Mickey's heart aches just a little bit. “Hi.”

_“What's up?”_

Mickey drops on a chair and crosses his legs, facing the compound. “I think your brother has kidnapped your wedding planner.”

Ian groans. _“What's he doing there? She is exactly his type and I didn’t want them to meet.”_

“He just showed up. Something about liking blondes. How’s the meeting?”

_“Tom and I are waiting for Dexter to arrive. Are you going to be okay? Do you know what you want?”_

Mickey sighs. “I've never done this before Ian.”

_“You're going to be fine. She’ll show you pictures and if you like something go with it. Maybe call Mandy?”_ Ian suggests. _“I’ll join you if the meeting doesn’t take too long.”_

Mickey looks behind him when he hears footsteps. The blond lady walks in first with Lip and Reuben right behind.

“Hello there. You must be Mickey Milkovich.”

“I gotta go.”

_“Okay, all the best. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” Mickey replies and hangs up. He shakes the outstretched hand. “Yeah.”

Lip pulls out a chair for the planner and Karen thanks him before sitting down. Reuben then proceeds to place a pitcher of juice on the table, three glasses and a bottle of whiskey that Mickey assumes is per Lip’s request.

Mickey sends his sister a quick text. **Come over**

Karen reaches into her bag and pulls out a couple of folders that she places on the space in front of her. “Okay, like Ian mentioned, my name is Karen Jackson. I'm a wedding planner. Not to brag but the title of best wedding planner in Illinois has been mine for three years in a row.”

Mickey just frowns at her. Karen clears her throat uncomfortably and opens her first folder.

“That’s very impressive.” Lip voices.

His opinion is clearly not what she was looking for because she doesn’t reply but instead looks at Mickey. “Okay so here are some of the weddings I've worked on for the last four years.” She passes the folder towards Mickey. “You can go through them and see if there's one that captures your eye.”

Mickey stares at the closed folder then back at the wedding planner. She swallows and pours herself a glass of juice. “You have a question?”

“Why I'm I looking at other people’s weddings? You ran out of ideas?”

Karen's eyes open wide. “What? No. That wasn’t why… I just thought…” she stops and licks her lips then pulls the folder back towards her, throwing it back in her bag like its personally offended her.

She then grabs folder number two stealthily. She glances at Lip who nods at her in encouragement. Karen then turns to look at Mickey again. “Okay, Ian told me you don’t have anything in mind yet. We could start with the venues. What would you like?”

Mickey chews on his bottom lip, thinks about it. He stretches his hand out towards her assuming that’s the venues folder.

“Okay the first one is a gazebo.” Karen offers pointing at where Mickey's looking at.

“Outdoors.” Mickey hums.

“Yes. We could choose a month that’s guaranteed no rain and you could have a nice quiet wedding with a nice ambience. Something you’ll always remember.”

Mickey tries to picture a quiet wedding with his siblings and he snorts.

“Umm, okay.” Karen replies her confidence quickly deteriorating. She reaches across the table and flips the page. “How about a hotel wedding?” she asks. “From what I've gotten you don’t have that many guests.”

“Because the engagement party went so well.”

“Right. Sorry.” She quickly says then turns the next page.

“C’mon Mickey, go easy on her.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s my fucking wedding.” Mickey snaps. “You getting married would be a miracle in itself but wait till then to have an opinion?” he turns back to the book. “Next?”

“Umm… next is a beach wedding?”

Mickey glances at the book. The page looks old and worn and from where he's seated it doesn’t look very enticing. “I can't see shit.”

Karen stands up to look at the page. “Umm… these are the white seats I picked out and decorated,” she points at somewhere on the book and yeah, Mickey can see said seats but the faded page is irritating him. “the flowers were carnations and…”

“I can't see shit.” Mickey repeats. Karen stares at him wordlessly. “Look, I know you’ve been doing this four years and all,”

“Six, actually.”

“but your book is getting fucking old.” Mickey ignores her. “Maybe we meet again when you have an updated version?”

“Mickey.” Lip calls but Mickey is already dialling a number in his phone and walking back into the house.

Lip watches Karen run a hand through her beautiful blond hair. She then looks at him. “Ian told me to brace myself but I think he downplayed… things.”

Lip chuckles lighting a cigarette. “Yeah. My future brother in law can be a bit of a diva. Believe it or not he's toned it down.”

“ _That_ was toned down!” Karen exclaims. “Shit.”

A female voice laughs loudly from the house and Lip chokes on his neck inhale.

.

Mickey shakes his head as his sister laughs. “What?”

Mandy shakes her head. “Can believe I missed it.”  

Suddenly her smile dies down and she shoots up from the couch. He eyes are looking past Mickey and towards the terrace door.

“What?” Mickey looks behind him to see Lip just walked into the living room. “What?”

“I have to go.”

“What?” Mickey asks but Mandy is already running out. He turns towards Ian's brother with a glare. “The fuck did you do to my sister?!”

Lip shrugs but Mickey doesn’t buy it one bit.

 


End file.
